Darkest Hour
by PhantomTF
Summary: What will become of the Autobots once the Decepticons win the war?
1. Chapters 1-3

Disclaimer time: The Transformers are not owned by me (but if they were...!!!!). Hasbro et. al. hold the copyrights. Crystal is my character, and this is her first appearance. Too bad she might not survive it... mwahaha! (oh no, I've been reading too many X-Men "Next Issue" blurbs!) 

Setting: This little creation takes place around the year 2005. It is a sort of alternative interpretation of the events that lead up to the movie. For those of you who are keeping track, most of my stories are independent creations, based on a "What if?" question asked by my little brain. This time, a sputtering synapse fired, prompting the question, "What if the Decepticons won the war?" Thus, this tale has nothing to do with "Revelations" or my other fanfics. 

How's my writing? Dial Phantom and leave feedback. 

Warnings for strong language and adult situations.

Darkest Hour 

by Phantom 

Chapter One 

"Report!" 

Optimus Prime uttered his usual command in any situation, but this time his voice was laced with an undercurrent of urgency. He knew that the sounds of nearby explosions and expenditure of ordinance, combined with the ominous shuddering of the base, could not mean anything good for the Autobots. 

Prowl hastened to his leader's side. One look at his advisor's face told Prime all that he needed to know. Prowl's normally calm and composed demeanor was replaced with one of anxiety. With a sinking feeling, Prime realized that the situation was much worse than he imagined. Whatever could ruffle Prowl's composure had to be dire indeed. 

"The Decepticons have taken us completely by surprise. The north wall has been breached, and the west and south have been drastically weakened." 

Prime shook his head, not willing to believe the news, though it was stated matter-of-factly. "What happened to our security patrols?" 

"They got the drop on us!" Mirage cried as he burst into the command center, with four Decepticon warriors on his heels. "They somehow managed to take out a third of our guards before we noticed a thing. By that time, it was too late -- our communications were jammed." 

The Decepticons raised their weapons to fire another volley. They pitched forward suddenly, smoke rising from their chasses. Smokescreen turned his back on the charred hulks and aimed down the corridor at another wave of intruders. 

"South wall has collapsed!" Chromia announced with horror. 

Kup hefted his weapon determinedly. "Prepare to resist intruders!" 

Prowl shook his head sadly. "It was a mistake to remain here at this base while the Decepticons control so much of Cybertron. Our position has proved to be untenable." 

Prime's shoulders slumped. "I know, Prowl," he said softly, "but there were no other options. Our moon bases are still under construction, and the females' headquarters is not large enough to quarter us all until we make our exodus. The Iacon base remains the best solution. Unfortunately, it seems that it simply isn't good enough." 

His last words were drowned out by a magnificent eruption that shook the base to its foundation. A rallying cry followed, and Prime knew that it was too much to hope for that it had come from his forces. Everything seemed to be happening faster than he could follow -- Autobots racing around madly, trying to repel the invaders; Decepticons forcing their way in, pressing the advantage, all obscured by the billowing smoke. At times, all that could be heard was the forceful blast of a fusion cannon and cries of victory, mingled with exclamations of pain and loud curses made in anger and frustration. 

Then, all was silent. Prime's laser rifle fell from his hand as he realized numbly that there was nothing else that could be done. He turned as he felt a pair of arms wind themselves around his waist. Alita pressed her face into his chest as she began to sob. While her tears were only a fluid secreted for cleansing purposes, it made her grief no less real. Prime wrapped his arms around her trembling form, barely choking back a sob of his own. What hurt most of all was the fact that he had let her down. The two stood together, a still eye in the storm of the battle that surrounded them. 

Alita reached into a compartment by her hip and withdrew a spherical shape. She held it out to Optimus as a final offering, borne both out of love and sorrow. She caressed his battle mask as he engulfed the concussion grenade, clutched in her tiny hand, with his own. She wished that she could remove the mask and kiss him goodbye properly, but there was no time. Staring deep into each other's optics, through to their souls, they embraced one last time as they prepared to press the detonator. All hope was lost. The war was finally over, and the Decepticons had won. 

Chapter Two 

"Well, isn't this charming? The two lovebirds are saying their last farewells. It's too bad that their goodbyes are premature!" 

The couple looked up as the grenade was snatched from their hands. Smiling at them triumphantly was Megatron, holding the weapon aloft like a trophy. Behind him stood his gloating troops, guarding the Autobot army, who had their arms in the air in surrender. They looked to their leaders for support, but in their hearts they knew it was hopeless. 

Alita wiped her tears away and glowered at the Decepticon leader. "I'll never give in to you!" she snapped defiantly. 

Megatron chucked slightly. "Perhaps not, but the rest of your pathetic little army does not seem to agree. Unlike you, they know a losing situation when they see one. But go ahead and resist if you like -- I like feisty females." She turned her face to the side in disgust as he drew his finger down her cheek. 

Prime glared angrily at the sight and struggled to come to her rescue, but the arms of Soundwave, Dirge, and Skywarp held him back. Sensing that resisting would only bring his beloved more pain, he allowed himself to be steered out of the base, followed by the rest of his defeated army. 

"Well, what do we do now, Mighty Megatron?" 

Megatron cringed inwardly. That infuriating voice grated on him like fingernails on a blackboard, and it was not just because of the shrill tone. He turned scornfully to face his second-in-command. "Isn't it obvious, you fool? We take them back to headquarters and secure them." 

Starscream wasn't satisfied. "I meant *after* that, leader. When are we going to execute them? After all, we can't allow them to live. The probability of escape is too high." 

Megatron's smirk grew even larger. "Starscream, you fail to see the artistry in my plan." Starscream, who considered himself to be the most sophisticated of all Transformers, bristled visibly. "The Autobots will be allowed to live until they can see the extent of our abilities. Then they will die with the knowledge that their defeat is absolute." 

Megatron turned away abruptly. He had not time to waste with this simpleton -- a new era was dawning for the Decepticon empire, and he was prepared to usher it in with complete fanfare. 

Chapter Three 

"You'll never get away with this!" 

"Calm down, Hot Rod!" Optimus reached out and forcibly held back the young Autobot as Hot Rod lunged at the bars, crying out in pain as his hands came in contact with the crackling force field. 

Optimus shook his head. He wondered what had possessed the Decepticons to lock him in with this young hothead. He supposed that the 'Cons were low on space in their prison, due to the sudden increase in occupants. They were understandably unwilling to pair him up with a high-ranking soldier, such as Kup or Prowl, someone with whom he could plan an attack. So it looked like he was stuck with a companion whose moods seemed to swing dramatically from anger at his captors, depression at his capture, and awe for his cellmate. All were emotions that Prime could do without. 

Prime gazed thoughtfully around at his surroundings. While he was sure that his cell was the most closely guarded of all those in the prison, it at least afforded him a clear view of all the other cells and their occupants. Feeling their leader's gaze upon them, each Autobot looked up and nodded, trying to assure him that they were all right. Some of them nursed superficial wounds, nothing that couldn't be repaired by their own systems. 

Those with serious injuries had been taken to the med-bay at Soundwave's insistence. Megatron was reluctant to waste his resources on such undeserving patients, but having Autobots leak to death in his sparkling clean med-bay might be a bit messy. He wasn't in the mood to deal with angered Autobot uprisings over the death of their comrades -- not that they didn't have other casualties to riot over -- but in this case he'd err on the side of caution. And, though he hated to admit it, even to himself, but he had an uneasy premonition that the death of his enemies would cause more destruction than they ever could while living. 

Once he had assured himself that the majority of his troops had adjusted well to their new accommodations, and that Hot Rod would not be making another mad dash at the bars anytime soon, Prime ventured toward the door and stared out at an adjacent cell where Alita sat with Firestar and Chromia. Instinctively sensing his gaze, Alita stood and walked over to the entrance to be closer to her love. They gazed at each other silently, communicating more than words could ever say. 

Prime looked down briefly, breaking their spiritual connection. He prepared to speak, to address her verbally in a way that belied their intimate connection. The words died in his throat, however, as he watched in horror as she swayed on her feet, then began to topple backward. Only Firestar's quick actions kept Alita from collapsing to the floor. 

"What is it? What's wrong with her? Tell me!" Prime exclaimed in a panic. He clutched the bars of his cell fiercely, 

ignoring the sharp crackle of energy that they gave off. 

Chromia held Alita's head while Firestar examined the fallen femme, checking her vital signs. "She has experienced a massive power drop. I can't find the reason why, though. I need specific diagnostic tools, which the Decepticons took from me." 

That was all Prime needed to hear. "MEGATRON!!" he roared. "I know you're listening out there! You'd better get a medic down here fast and help Alita, or so help me I'll--" 

"Silence," a toneless voice commanded. Prime shut up abruptly, more out of surprise than anything, as Soundwave entered the prison block. He held his weapon ready with one hand as he keyed in a command on the pad beside the cell. Firestar and Chromia handed over their leader grudgingly, glaring defiantly at the weapon the Decepticon held. 

Soundwave hefted Alita's form into his arms. He pressed another key, and the bars slid back into place. Only then did he allow his weapon to return to subspace. 

Feeling Prime's gaze on him, he turned and faced his enemy squarely. "You must remain here," he said flatly. There was something that flickered in his gaze -- but it was gone before Prime could identify it. Sighing, he slumped against the wall, as the Decepticon carried away his most important reason for living. 


	2. Chapters 4-6

Chapter Four 

Alita's optics flew open in a panic. She was being carried somewhere -- where? -- by a Decepticon. She gazed up in horror, realizing that the one that held her was the one that freaked her out the most. While she had learned to read Prime's emotions despite the mask he wore, Soundwave was a complete enigma to her. His optics betrayed nothing, his voice held no inflection, no emotion. He seemed to have no emotions whatsoever -- something that gave Alita chills. Now more than ever, she yearned for Prime's comforting touch. 

"Do not struggle." The words, not spoken as a command but sounding like one anyway, filled her with terror. She was positive that she was about to be interrogated in a most unpleasant way. 

It was not until she entered a large, immaculate room that she was able to look around her and take in her surroundings. She was set down gently, and it was not until her guard reached above her and pulled down a ceiling-mounted diagnostic unit when she remembered her blackout. 

Fearing that the unit was some sort of torture device, Alita tensed and prepared to bolt from the room. "Hold still," her captor admonished. Then, seemingly in a softer tone, "You will not be harmed." More confused than ever, Alita realized that she felt drained. It was all she could do to remain conscious as the unit performed its diagnostics. 

Soundwave allowed himself to relax slightly as his patient sank back against the diagnostic table. Having Autobots in his repair bay made him nervous, to say the least, and this female's mysterious ailment only made him more so. He accepted all of this as Megatron's will -- after all, Megatron was their rightful leader and had just led them to victory -- but that didn't stop him from worrying. He silently hoped that whatever Megatron had planned would play itself out soon. 

He glanced down at the readouts from the diagnostic briefly, than did a double-take. A cry of surprise escaped him, causing Alita to sit up abruptly. This was the first sign of emotion that she had seen from the Decepticon, and that frightened her more than anything that had occurred so far. 

Shaking his head firmly, Soundwave gently forced his patient back on the bed and conducted his scans again. And again. He then performed a troubleshooting diagnostic on the machine, and then a diagnostic on the diagnostic machine. All the information pointed to one incredible, unbelievable result. 

"What have you found, Soundwave?" Megatron demanded. 

Soundwave turned to face his leader. Despite his intense preoccupation with his findings, he had still sensed Megatron's presence before he entered the medbay. "The results are... unconfirmed. I am not prepared to support the data that I have gathered." 

Megatron shook his head impatiently. "You know I am not concerned with data, just results! What is ailing her? The last thing I need is a hopping-mad Optimus Prime with vengeance on his mind." 

Soundwave sighed inwardly. While he respected Megatron more than any other being he had encountered, Megatron could stand to have a bit more patience. "I am unwilling to substantiate my findings just yet, but..." 

Megatron tapped his foot impatiently. 

"...it appears that Alita One is with child." 

Chapter Five 

"You can't be serious!" 

Soundwave, taking this statement literally, looked rather insulted. Megatron tried to calm down. After all, Soundwave was not one to joke around, and if he said something, no matter how preposterous, it had to be the truth. 

"How could this be?" Megatron inquired, showing that he was indeed taking his friend seriously. 

"I -- I'm not sure," Soundwave confessed. He hated to admit it, but this time he was stumped. He had run across a phenomena that he could not fully explain. "Alita is carrying a life form within her, and it is maturing. It is as if..." 

"As if she was pregnant," Megatron finished. Like the Earth creatures... how repugnant. Still, it was fascinating nonetheless, and it provided him with many options. Many indeed. 

Soundwave continued, "I have run a diagnostic scan on its basic design. The genetic blueprints have shown that half of the information came from Alita One. The other half matches the schematics on file of Optimus Prime." 

Megatron allowed a crafty smile to cross his face. "This information will prove very useful. You may go now, Soundwave," he added dismissively. "I can handle matters from here. Go examine the equipment that was taken from Autobase. The analysis team has more need of your talents." 

Soundwave swallowed the protest rising in his throat. He would rather stay and run more scans on the female, but orders were orders (especially Megatron's orders), and he was needed. With a brisk nod to signal his affirmation, he left the room. 

"Alone at last," Megatron chuckled. 

Alita drew back in fear and revulsion. "You don't intimidate me, Decepticon," she said frostily. 

"Oh, but I think I do," he said smoothly as he studied her tense body. Now she had not only her own life to fear for, but that of the unborn child as well. This only tipped the balance of power more in his favor. "Such a shame that your beauty is wasted on that self-righteous fool. A female of your delicate proportion should not be forced to soil her hands with war." He caressed the side of her head with his hand. 

"What's the matter?" she laughed mockingly. "Can't score with your own kind any more? So now you're reduced to seducing Autobot femmes as well." She shook her head. "And I heard so much about your legendary track record." 

Megatron's face darkened as his crimson eyes glowed dangerously. He didn't take such insults of his maleness lightly. He raised his hand to strike her, then lowered it slowly. She was his bargaining chip with Optimus Prime, and it wouldn't do to damage the goods before the proper price was set. 

"Heh," he laughed mirthlessly. "You almost had me there, girly. But I won't let you provoke me that easily. Pink really isn't a favorite color of mine," he continued thoughtfully. "Too innocuous, too sickeningly sweet. You could do little to satisfy me. I like a strong woman, one that doesn't make demands or isn't too clingy. Whatever became of that lovely young Neutral I was seeing? In red and blue, carried herself proudly yet seductively -- what was her name again? Crystal, yes." 

Alita barely stifled her gasp of horror, but luckily Megatron was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice. "I'll have to look her up sometime," he mused. "A lady like that should not elude me so easily." 

A quiet rap on the door interrupted his train of thought. His head jerked towards the source angrily. Most of the anger faded when he saw who it was. "Enter, Soundwave," he said, still a bit cross at being interrupted. Any other soldier would have been cannon fodder on the spot, but Soundwave never disturbed him without a reason. 

"I have found something that might interest you," Soundwave stated, holding out a data pad. 

Megatron took it, barely glancing at the Autobot next to him. He activated it, noting that Soundwave had already broken the encryption code. What could it be -- top-secret battle plans. Or... something else? 

Megatron's jaw dropped when the realization hit him. Noticing that the irritating pink form was still there, he ordered, "Soundwave, return this bit of fluff to her 'accommodations'." 

Alita craned her neck to see the object in the robot's hands. It looked disturbingly, sickeningly familiar... 

Megatron read on, feeling savage glee rising in him like bubbles in champagne. This was too good to be true! "And send for Optimus Prime." 

Chapter Six 

The first thing that Optimus Prime noticed as he entered Megatron's office (which the Decepticon leader thought would be more secure than the medbay), hands shackled behind him, prompted by the butt of Soundwave's weapon, was that Megatron was smiling. Not a good sign. The second thing he saw was the object clutched in his arch-enemy's hand. 

"No," he whispered in subdued horror. "That *can't* be what I think it is!" 

"It's not the Cybertronian Best-Seller, if that's what you mean," Megatron smirked, "but it's by far the best thing I've ever read." 

He nodded toward one of the small, uncomfortable chairs seated across from the expansive desk with its plush seat. "Soundwave, show our guest some hospitality and offer him a seat." The blue Transformer complied, adding to the hospitality by shackling the prisoner's restraints to the chair. Soundwave looked questioningly at his leader, silently asking if it wouldn't be wiser for him to remain. A slight shake of Megatron's head was all the answer he needed. Soundwave gracefully exited the room, leaving Megatron to work out his plans. 

"You won't get away with this, Megatron!" Prime growled threateningly. 

Megatron allowed himself a small, amused smile. "Don't you think it's a bit late for that?" he asked mockingly. "Anyway, let's get down to business. You have information that I need. It's up to you how I will go about extracting the information." 

The only reaction from his enemy was a defiant glare. 

"Very well, then." Megatron thumbed a control on the data pad, scrolling through the entries. "Ah, here's one. This must be rather old, but it's still juicy enough for my tastes. Hmm... 'I was shaking underneath my armor. I couldn't believe how nervous I was. Despite all our time together, I was still afraid she'd laugh at my inexperience. My greatest fear was that I'd be unable to satisfy her.' Indeed, this is best-seller material. Too bad I hold what I assume to be the only copy." Megatron shook his head with mock regret. 

The look on Prime's face was absolutely priceless. His jaw worked, attempting to process speech and tell Megatron just what he thought of him. "You... you...!" he spluttered, unable to voice his thoughts. 

Megatron threw back his head and laughed. This was better than any of his fantasies. He had to hand it to Soundwave -- psychological humiliation was more effective, and more pleasurable, than physical torture. He'd beaten Prime to within an inch of his life several times, and while that had been quite enjoyable, he hadn't come nearly as close to humiliating his enemy. He had envisioned this moment ever since the war began, and while nine million years was quite a long time, even by Transformer standards, it had been worth every moment of the wait. 

"Shall I continue?" he asked innocently. Seeing that his foe was still incapable of coherent speech, he continued, "I'll take that as a yes. Let's see now, I think I'll skip ahead a bit... Well, that seems rather boring... Hmmm... Why, what's this?" He looked up at Optimus with a mixture of shock and amusement in his optics. "Maximum-security restraints? I never thought a boring, straight-laced guy like you would be into such heavy stuff. I guess this means you were able to satisfy the lady after all. Care to tell me what it's like? I've never been fool enough to try it." 

Prime had gone from painful embarrassment to utter humiliation. He felt absolutely, utterly violated -- the contents of his personal log were nobody's business but his own, and revealed his deepest feelings. The sight of his most private possession in the hands of his most hated enemy made him feel physically sick. He squeezed his optics shut and strained hard against the shackles, desperate to get away from that mocking voice as it read aloud his most personal thoughts. 

Megatron laughed again as he watched his foe's futile struggles. "I didn't know about your personal tastes when I had Soundwave restrain you," he remarked. "I suppose it doesn't do much for you without your pretty girlfriend here, but you *do* seem to be struggling quite a lot. Makes me wonder." 

Prime's head jerked up to meet Megatron's gaze. He had never felt so utterly ashamed in his life. He was utterly repulsed by Megatron's teasing inferences, and while he tried to find the air of implacable calm that normally surrounded him, even in dire situations, he feared that his composure had deserted him. "You'll... pay... for this!" he choked out, nearly overcome with emotion. 

Megatron was quite fascinated -- he had never seen Optimus so worked up. He turned back to his reading. "There sure is a lot of explicit description in here," he remarked, "but mostly dispersed between dry periods of preoccupation with some army maneuver. I guess leadership will do that." 

He skimmed over the description of tactical planning. While it would be a fascinating look into the cognitive processes of Optimus Prime, it did not suit his purpose of wearing down his enemy. "Hm, at it again, I see... Perhaps that Alita isn't as much of a cream puff as I thought... Say, what's this? Blah blah blah... 'She removed my battle mask with gentle fingers and gave me a kiss hot enough to ignite energon.' She removed... what?!" 

Prime cringed at Megatron's exclamation. 'Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse,' the Autobot leader groaned to himself. 

Megatron stepped over to his captive slowly and thoughtfully, studying the lower part of Prime's face, which had always been concealed by a steel-gray battle mask. He had always assumed that the mask was a natural part of Prime's face, but once again it seemed as if Prime had been able to surprise him. 

Prime began to tremble as his enemy approached. 'Primus, please spare me!' he thought fearfully. 'Not that!' He would gladly sit here helplessly and listen to Megatron read aloud his entire log, but this -- this was what woke him from deep recharge mode in the middle of the night, bathed in coolant, stifling a cry of horror. 

Megatron reached out and grabbed Prime's head firmly, trying to keep his enemy from moving. Optimus tried without success to jerk out of his grasp. "No! Stop, please!" he cried, composure disintegrating in a plea for mercy. But Megatron was not about to be denied. Grasping the bottom edge of Prime's jaw, he pulled mightily, but the only thing he managed to pull free was an agonized cry from his victim. Trying again, he reached for the sides of the mask, pushing in along the pressure points that he detected. With a satisfying click, the sweetest sound he had ever heard, the mask popped free in his hands. 

Optimus lowered his head, trying to hide from his adversary's piercing stare. But it was no use, for Megatron forced his head back up with one hand. To Prime, this was the ultimate degradation. He had worn that mask for nine million years, scarcely ever removing it. It has been one of his closely guarded secrets, and only Alita and Alpha Trion knew the truth. It had come to feel like a living extension of him, and without its comfort, he felt lost. 

Megatron gaped at the sight before him. For the first time since their war had begun, Prime's face was exposed to him, clearly displaying every emotion. 'He looks so defenseless without it.' Prime's face was actually quite handsome, smooth features interrupted only by a firm mouth, which most ladies would probably describe as sensual. Megatron wondered briefly what would make him hide such good looks when they had such influence over the ladies, but then it became quite obvious -- Prime wasn't interested in other women, as far as he could tell, and the emotionlessness of the steel mask was a decisive advantage during battle. Megatron was quite glad that he'd never worn one. Still, it would make quite a nice trophy... next to Prime's head, if his tastes had run a bit more grizly. 

Prime tried desperately to stop his trembling, but with all his defenses ripped away, he could do nothing but await Megatron's next whim. He feared that the Autobots' best-guarded secrets were Megatron's for the taking. He prayed that he would be able to salvage whatever dignity he had left and protect whatever had eluded the Decepticons' grasp. 

Megatron savored the moment. Prime was almost broken, but not quite. He was quite sure that the Autobot would resist his will until the bitter end, unless he had an... incentive... to cooperate. In that lay Megatron's trump card. 

"You know," he remarked off-handedly, "I can almost understand what Alita sees in you. Seems that you've been together for quite some time -- it would be a shame to lose her after all you've been through together." 

Prime's trembling stopped abruptly. Curse him for a fool! All this time he'd been worrying about himself, and he'd completely forgotten that there was someone far more important to protect. "Megatron, if you dare to--" 

Megatron continued, pretending not to notice that Optimus had spoken. "She's going to need you more than ever, now that she's pregnant. But a Decepticon prison is not the best place to raise a child, is it?" 

Prime's expression of astonishment was plainly visible, as his mouth fell open in astonishment and his optics opened so widely that Megatron was sure that they would shatter. "What are you talking about?" He regained a bit of his self-composure. "I've never heard such a preposterous lie in my life. Transformers simply cannot biologically reproduce. This is even worse than the time that Hot Rod tried to convince me that the black tire marks on the walls of Metroplex were left by Perceptor. Come on, you can do better than that!" 

Megatron ignored Prime's skepticism. "Really, Optimus, I thought you knew me better than that. I don't have to resort to making up stories; after all, Alita alone has been enough bait to, *ahem*, see things my way in the past. Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to lie about something like this? Soundwave's tests are enough to convince me that, despite the preposterous nature of his conclusion, Alita One is nurturing a lifeform. And you are the father. Congratulations." 

Optimus barely heard the sarcasm in Megatron's voice as he became lost in thought. Alita, pregnant -- with his child? It couldn't be possible! In the countless millions of years that their race has existed, never had they been able to self-replicate. What Megatron was suggesting was beyond ridiculous. He was a fool to even entertain such a possibility for a microsecond. And yet -- and yet -- there *had* been something different the last time they had pleasure-interfaced, he thought with a twinge of embarrassment. And a life-form placing a drain on her systems explained Alita's sudden drop in energy all too well. They had become so close over the years that they sensed things about each other instinctively. Prime had felt that something was different about her, but he hadn't had the opportunity to discuss it. And then this had happened... 

"A baby?" he breathed incredulously. 

Megatron grinned. Finally he was figuring it out. "Babies can be such fragile creatures, you know. They sometimes have... accidents. Their mothers, too." 

Optimus stared deep into Megatron's optics, forgetting all about his former humiliation. "Cut to the chase, Megatron. What do you want from me?" 

Ah yes, the words he was hoping for. "Oh, nothing much," Megatron said nonchalantly. "Just the command codes and passwords to every secure and encrypted area of all your installations." 

"Never!" Prime cried defiantly. "I'd rather die!" 

"I have no doubt of that. Are you so willing to condemn your girlfriend and unborn child to the same fate?" 

Those words chilled Prime's life fluids. While he was prepared to sacrifice himself to keep the critical information safe, he could not answer for anyone else. He knew that Alita would gladly give her life for the cause, but he just couldn't sacrifice his lifemate to the 'Cons. Besides, he thought with a shudder, they might not kill her right away. Some of them were infamous for their sick ideas of fun. He'd do whatever it took to keep her safe. And besides, it was his fault that she was pregnant. It was up to him to make amends. 

"I will honor your demands..." 

A smug grin crossed Megatron's face. 

"...but on *my* terms only." 

"Terms?" Megatron snarled, seeing his victory slipping from his grasp. "What terms?" 

"You must swear to keep Alita safe until her child is born. No, wait -- a Decepticon's word is worth less than the cheap fuel inside him. I have a better idea -- you will provide Alita with whatever treatment she needs until the child is carried to term. She will have proper medical attention and sufficient energon rations. In exchange, I will give you the information you desire bit by bit on a weekly basis. This will ensure that you won't suddenly decide that she is expendable after you gain what you seek." 

Megatron bristled at the accusation. "I know how to keep my word, Optimus Prime. The Decepticon name is too glorious to sully with broken promises. You are thinking of less worthy Decepticons, most likely Starscream. Very well, your demands are acceptable." 

"I'm not finished." 

"What do you mean--?!!" 

"I also demand that all female Autobots be treated decently during our, uh, stay. If one of your lecherous troops so much as lays one finger on one of my ladies without consent, the entire deal is off." 

Megatron frowned. He knew the minds of his troops. "That is easier said than done." 

Prime's mouth hardened into a thin line. "Can you control your troops or not?" 

Megatron glared down at him. "They do not dare to defy me. Very well, it is agreed. I will provide what you request, at least until you provide me with what I ask for. After that, I will make no guarantees." 

He made no effort to hide his satisfaction. "Soundwave," he spoke into his radio, "report to my office at once." 

Scarcely were the words out of his mouth when the door slid open and the Decepticon communications officer entered. Megatron gave him a questioning look, but said nothing. "Take our guest," he sneered, "back to his cell. I'll be keeping a souvenir." He stroked Prime's battle mask. 

Soundwave swiftly freed Prime from his restraint attached to the chair and ushered him back to the detention block. On the way he snuck sideways glances at the Autobot's exposed face. He was surprised that the mask was removable -- his own was a permanent part of his face. 

"Prime!" Alita exclaimed as her lover was brought into the detention block and ushered into his cell. She stared at his exposed visage with dread. She had been right -- Megatron had discovered Prime's personal log. She knew where he kept it, and what it looked like, even the code to open it, but she had respected his privacy and never peeked. Well, maybe once. 

Optimus gazed at her pleadingly, needing her now more than ever before. Soundwave looked at the pink female disdainfully, figuring that she would be a better bargaining chip if Optimus were allowed to be close to her. He stepped over and opened her cell, ushering her out. She hesitated for a second, scarcely believing, then hurried into Prime's cell across from her own. Soundwave activated the security bars on both cells the instant that she was secured. He stalked out of the prison block without a backward glance. 


	3. Chapters 7-9

Chapter Seven 

Megatron sat in his desk chair, awaiting a crucial report. "How goes the battle, Shockwave?" he inquired over the com-link. 

The sound of an explosion nearly drowned out the reply. "The Autobots' defenses are not sufficient to repel our invasion. So far they have managed to resist us, but we are gradually wearing them down. Estimated time until victory: five Earth hours." 

Megatron allowed himself a victorious smile. "Excellent, Shockwave," he said, his tone reflecting his satisfaction. "Megatron out." 

He leaned back in his chair as he closed the link. Soon, very soon now, total victory would be his. There were still isolated pockets of Autobot resistance, but they were so small that they couldn't even form a raiding party. The one crucial piece that remained in the game was Autobot City, and it was on its last legs. Prime had been a fool to leave only a skeleton crew behind on such an important base -- had it been fully staffed, it would have been a tough nut to crack. He grimaced slightly as he realized that he was using Terran slang. How distasteful. 

Of course, it would be much easier to ask Optimus Prime for the override code for Autobot City's defenses, but Megatron was not ready to press his luck. He had the Autobot leader cowed for the moment (another human expression, ugh), but once Prime recovered his dignity, he might lose the upper hand. Megatron knew that the one thing that Prime loved more than his girlfriend was the Autobot cause. Prime had left his beloved behind to acquire energy for the Autobots, and Megatron could not be sure that Prime's concern for his lover outweighed his passion for the Autobot name. Optimus must surely know the only hope for his people remained with those fighting within the city, even though their struggle would ultimately prove hopeless. Asking for his help would be pointless. Besides, Megatron had full confidence in Shockwave's abilities. 

* * * * * 

"By Primus, what did he do to you?" 

Optimus couldn't speak; it was just too painful. He surrendered to her comforting embrace, burying his exposed face in her chest. Alita held him, stroking his head until his trembling subsided. She wasn't quite sure what had happened to him, but she could certainly guess, and her heart ached for him. 

Prime lay still, trying to gather up the tattered remains of his composure. "I feel so violated," he choked. His greatest secrets in the hands of his greatest enemy -- it was too horrible to believe. And now his mask was gone, ripped away from him. He felt horribly exposed. 

Hot Rod gaped at his leader. He had had no idea that the bottom part of Prime's face had been removable, and seeing him without it was disconcerting, to say the least. And Prime was barely in control of his emotions -- obviously something terrible had happened. Hot Rod shrank into the corner, trying to make himself invisible. He wanted to give the couple plenty of privacy, and he couldn't help but feel as if he was intruding. 

He gazed over at Arcee's cell. He couldn't deny that he felt attracted to her, and sometimes he thought that she felt the same, but their relationship had never progressed very far. He wondered to himself, 'Will the two of us ever be as close as Prime and Alita? How would I react if she were threatened by the 'Cons?' Arcee looked up, meeting his gaze. Their optics locked for a moment, and Hot Rod knew that she was wondering the same thing. He looked away, and the moment was lost. 

Prime hunched his shoulders, wishing he could crawl into a hole and disappear. He could feel the eyes of his soldiers upon him, and never had he felt more exposed. He knew that they were curious about his looks, and what had become of his mask, although they probably didn't need three guesses to figure out the last part. 

He forced himself to straighten up and meet their optics. He had never run away from his leadership position (okay, maybe once or twice, when he had just begun), and his job required him to be strong and face his soldiers. He watched as their gaze slid from his newly exposed face to the belly of his mate. Following their path of vision, he saw that Alita's midsection was slightly swollen. Prime heard them begin to murmur softly to each other as their gaze became knowing. He felt the heat rise in his face, and he wished fervently for the expressionless mask. While he could control his facial expressions well enough, an alarming rise in temperature sometimes triggered an alert for medical attention, which was illustrated by the victim's face becoming a bright red beacon. Thankfully, this event was extremely rare, but now was no time to re-enact it. Prime knew what the others were thinking -- now they finally had proof that he and Alita had been conducting more than conferences behind closed doors. They had to have had some suspicions, at least, but the unmistakable bulge in Alita's middle confirmed it. He hated for them to find out this way -- he had always tried to be discreet about his relationship, although once or twice he had been too swept away to care. He had become much more of a private person after assuming his new identity, and while he loved Alita and her baby, her growing stomach also gave away much about his private life, which had now abruptly been thrust into the spotlight. 

Alita studied her female warriors' faces carefully, noting their expressions. Some of them were obviously disgusted with her condition, and some were frankly curious, while others wore a wistful expression, wishing to bear offspring of their own. She wondered just how this would change their working relationship. She also wondered if she would survive to find out. 

Prime wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Tell me more about your... condition," he murmured. 

"It's a boy," she announced. 

He frowned slightly. "I would have preferred a girl." 

She drew away from him, obviously offended. "Here I am, the first Transformer in our history to bear offspring, and you're criticizing the results? You'll take what you'll get, or else you'll get nothing at all! And considering where we are, the latter is a distinct possibility." 

Prime tried to ignore the prying optics and audios of those around them. "I didn't mean to imply that I'm not happy with a boy. I just was thinking that a girl would be nice, that's all." 

"I'll just have to try harder next time," she replied sarcastically. 

Prime looked contrite. "Please, let's not fight. I'm delighted to be a father. I'm just overwhelmed by the idea of parenthood. But that may never come to pass. All of our lives may be snuffed out the next day by Megatron's whim. I don't want to waste a precious second of our time together." 

Alita glared at him sharply for a moment, then relaxed and leaned against him. He placed his hands protectively over her belly, feeling the changes in the figure he knew so intimately. 

It was a miracle, and he was awed by it. Alita placed her hands on top of his own. Smiling slightly, they shut out the rest of the world, filling their senses with each other and the powerful love between them. 

Chapter Eight 

Optimus Prime sat quietly in his cell, deep in contemplation. Several weeks had now passed since their capture, but he could not say exactly how long it had been. He felt profound guilt over the fate of his Autobots. He had made another crucial mistake by leaving only a skeleton crew behind at Autobot City. He had known that he was taking a risk, but he was unwilling to station a permanent garrison until Metroplex's personality program had been completely installed. He had hoped that the Decepticons would be preoccupied by the Autobots who remained on Cybertron, but their capture had removed that obstacle. The Autobots that had been stationed on Earth now sat slumped in defeat, crammed into what little room had remained in the cells. They had fought valiantly against impossible odds, but in the end they had been defeated. And with their capture ended any real hope that Prime had held of survival. 

He wondered why Megatron had not asked for any information key to the defeat of those in Autobot City. Perhaps his foe had felt confident that a direct assault would be successful, or perhaps he had sensed that Prime would not surrender such precious information, since it would essentially mean the end of the Autobots. And he would be correct. Prime could not have sacrificed their future, even if it meant that Alita and her baby would have had to die. But now all that was moot -- the Decepticons had done quite well in their defeat without his help. 

So far Megatron had only asked for information on bases long deserted. This was information that Prime had no qualms about sharing. He just couldn't figure it out -- did Megatron actually have a use for the information, or was he only trying to trick him into lowering his guard? And why had Alita been placed in the cell with him? Was it so Prime could watch over her, or only so he could become attached to the unborn child? Prime had no illusions; he was quite sure that the latter was true. And they were right -- he loved the baby more each day, and became more protective towards both mother and child. In a way, it was actually good that the Autobots had been defeated, or he would have been hard pressed to choose between the safety of Alita and the security of his warriors. 

Prime had been releasing his information slowly, making sure that Megatron would uphold his end of the bargain. So far the Decepticon leader had stuck to it by the letter -- Alita had received extra energon rations for her child, despite the venomous gaze of Soundwave, who must view such consumption as a waste of good rations. And while the male 'Cons, particularly Rumble, Frenzy, and Skywarp, had heckled the femmes daily, none of them dared to take their harassment any further. So far, so good. 

But what was next? Optimus was becoming increasingly bored. There was absolutely nothing to do, and while he spent many moments wondering what would become of them, even that was beginning to wear thin. He needed something to do. 

He soon got his wish, but not quite in the way he desired. Each day a Decepticon would deliver something, a console to be wired or a simple program to debug. His curious inquiries were met with no response. At first he tossed them in the corner, but eventually he gave in and began to do what he had been told, simply to keep himself from going stir crazy. 

Soon the 'Cons began to take a few Autobots out of the cell each day in small groups, shackling them and herding them outside. Prime's outrage was met by a sneer from Megatron and nothing more. The Autobots were being kept alive, and for that they had to prove themselves useful. Prime didn't like it one bit, but he didn't know what else he could do. At the end of each day, his warriors were returned to the cells. Prime questioned them closely about what had transpired, but they had little to tell him. Their vision had been obscured by blindfolds as they had been taken to another location. Once there, their vision was partially restored, but only enough to complete their tasks. Prime was particularly confused about their activities -- they had been put to work molding metal, welding it together, or setting up computer programs. Sometimes one or two of the Autobots had returned to the cells with scorch marks, the punishment for a job poorly done or sabotaged, but most of them performed their tasks well. They were at the Decepticons' mercy, and they knew it. 

'What are you planning, Megatron?' Prime thought to himself. 'Are you trying to squeeze some usefulness out of us by doing your dirty work before you kill us? Or is there something even more ominous at work here?' He dreaded the day he would learn the answer. 

It was not long until that day arrived. As usual, a small group of 'Cons arrived, heavily armed, to remove a few Autobots from the cells. What was not usual was that Megatron accompanied them. As he opened the cell door and beckoned his enemy to come out, Prime felt a sinking feeling. Whatever these few weeks had been building towards, it was here. Megatron's plan had borne fruit. 

"Come with me, Autobots," he said pleasantly when the first group had been shackled and blindfolded. Prime took some solace from Alita's presence beside him. While she was with him, he could be sure that she was safe. But Megatron's tone troubled him -- the Decepticon leader was gracious only when he had something up his sleeve, as the Earthling saying went. 

Prime tried to keep track of their route by counting his steps and noting the placement of each turn, but he soon realized that they were being led in circles to confuse their sense of direction. Prime soon found himself completely disoriented. He breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally signalled to stop. He heard the approaching hum of a transport, and the pressure of a weapon barrel as it was pressed into his back. After a moment's hesitation, he climbed in. Alita's arm rubbed against him, reassuring him of her presence. With a hiss of air, the transport began its journey. 

Prime spent the time worrying about the Autobots trapped with him and where they were going. The only comfort that he had was Alita's hand, gripping his securely. Somehow she had managed to reach out for his grasp, despite the restraints and blindfolds. His anxiety returned when he sensed their slowing momentum. 

He felt one of the guards tugging on his arm to get him to disembark. He stood and stepped out of the transport, but managed to bang his shin on the seat. His fists clenched as he heard one of the 'Cons laugh, but he forced himself to relax. Causing a scene would help no one. 

Once again they were forced to walk, but this time they were being led straight to their destination. Prime began to wonder if there actually was a destination in mind, or if this was just to give them exercise while having the fun of confusing them, when Megatron commanded them to stop. After a heartbeat, the blindfolds were removed. 

Prime's jaw dropped open, shock plainly written on his naked face. "I don't believe it!" he gasped. 

Chapter Nine 

The Autobots gasped when they saw what had become of Iacon, their home and base of operations for the past nine million years. 

"What happened?" Firestar breathed. 

Prowl looked shocked. "How could they do such a thing?" 

"How can this be?" Bumblebee exclaimed. 

They all seemed shocked and confused, but none of them could find the proper words to express what they were feeling. 

Alita came the closest. "It... it's beautiful!" 

Before them lay the city they knew so well, but it very different from the way they remembered. Gone were the collapsed ruins, the shattered glass, the dark shadows cast in the corners. Iacon was once again the jewel in Cybertron's crown. Buildings stood tall, and the streets gleamed. It was not quite a golden age, but it was close. Farther out, they could see that Polyhex had been similarly resurrected. 

"But... but... I don't understand," Prime said weakly. The purpose for such a restoration was beyond him. It was not quite a golden age, but it was close. And it was certainly more than he had ever thought the Decepticons capable of. 

Megatron laughed at Prime's confusion. The Autobot could be so blind sometimes. Prime could not seem to comprehend that the Decepticons could create as well as destroy. "You see, Prime, we have our own plans for Cybertron. I wanted you to live until you could see the first stage completed, and know that there is nothing beyond our abilities. Our rebuilt planet will serve as a staging ground for our attacks on other worlds. Soon we will be unstoppable, and the Decepticons will be heralded as the rightful rulers of the galaxy." 

Those words were what Prime had feared would happen since the beginning of the war. But he did not dwell on that right now. If he squinted just right, he could just about see the old nightclub where two young robots known as Ariel and Orion Pax had spent much of their time off together. Somehow it reassured him that it was still standing. 

While he was enjoying the Autobots' confusion, Megatron did not want them out in the open for too long. Although they were securely restrained, he was not willing to take chances. He ushered the group, eerily silent in their confusion, back to the transport. 

The rest of the day was spent in gathering small groups of Autobots and taking them to the surface, where the whole scene was played out again. The shock and confusion of the Autobots never ceased to amuse Megatron. Still, it had to end eventually when they ran out of Autobots. 

Megatron escorted the guards and their prisoners back to the cells. He took great pleasure in watching the silent prisoners being herded back into their confinement. Suddenly something -- or, rather, *someone* caught his eye. His head turned at the flash of red and blue. She was trying to hide behind some of her female friends, but he had seen her nonetheless. 

Megatron's amusement faded into a gut-wrenching fury. "You!" he roared. 

Crystal shrieked in alarm and tried to hide behind her friends. Megatron ruthlessly shoved them aside and grasped her by the throat. "You -- Autobot!" he choked in anger. It was the worst curse he could think of. "So that was why you asked me so many questions about my job when we were in bed together. I thought you were just curious about me. I should have known! The cheap pleasurebot is an Autobot spy!" 

Megatron's grip tightened on her throat, then he abruptly let go. Her life would end shortly; there was no need to waste his energy now. "I have something *special* in store for you," he hissed menacingly. "But that can wait." 

He opened a comlink to all of his warriors. "Decepticons, attention," he commanded. "This is Megatron, your *leader*, speaking. We must make preparations. Tomorrow the Autobots will be executed." He smiled viciously at the cheers his announcement caused. 


	4. Chapters 10-12

Chapter Ten 

Optimus stared at the red and blue female before him, unsure how to begin. He was perplexed by Megatron's violent reaction towards her, and wanted an explanation. His demand to have the fembot in his cell for interrogation was met by a suggestive leer from Megatron and a sly comment that mentioned a pair of maximum-security restraints, but at least his wishes were granted. Megatron may have seen it as a last request, and feeling in a good mood about his enemies' impending deaths, granted it. Whatever the cause, Prime was relieved to avoid a fight over it. 

"So, tell me," he began cautiously, "what has gotten Megatron so upset?" 

Crystal turned her head away, grimacing. "We've... had relations." 

"Relations?" Prime queried, not understanding at first. Then his optics widened in realization. "You can't mean--" 

"Ask her!" Crystal snapped, gesturing at the very-much-pregnant Alita One. "It was her orders!" 

"Orders?" Prime was even more confused. 

Crystal rubbed her folded arms nervously, trying to stop their trembling. Why did this have to be so hard? "I'm an undercover operative. At Alita's orders, I infiltrate the Decepticons' base when necessary, posing as a neutral, and gather the necessary information." 

Prime's frown was obvious on his exposed face. "I fail to see why Megatron took your allegiance so personally." 

Crystal clenched her fists in frustration. By Primus, how could he not see it? Why did she have to spell it out for him? Could he be so naive as to not know what her true function was, or was he just unwilling to accept it. "In order to gather the information, I had to forge rather -- personal -- relationships with several Decepticon officers. Megatron was one of them." 

Prime felt the pieces click together, and the solution was not at all what he wanted to see. He tried to push the thought away, but it hovered in his mind, refusing to budge. "You can't mean to say that -- Alita couldn't have possibly--" 

"What?" she choked. "That Alita ordered me to prostitute my body for the Autobot cause? I wish I were making it up, but by Primus, it's true. Every moment of each mission was spent fearing for my life, and what the 'Cons would do to me if they ever found out who I really was. Now it's all over, and may Primus help me, for what Megatron has in store for me must be a fate worse than death." 

At this point, her composure disintegrated, and Crystal burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands as she sobbed. To break down in front of both commanders was absolutely humiliating, but right now she was too upset to care. 

Optimus gaped at the sobbing figure before him. He didn't want to believe her words, for that would mean that Alita had gone to far more desperate measures than he would have ever believed. And yet, he could not deny her suffering and shame, or Megatron's rage. He looked pleadingly at Alita. "Please tell me it isn't true." 

Her bowed head told him all he needed to know. "I had no choice," she murmured. "I needed someone to gather intelligence from the inside. The information was vital to our survival. Her assignments were degrading to all females, and I hated myself every time I sent her out on a mission, but it was all in the name of the Autobot cause, something we would all die to defend." 

Optimus shuddered at her words. He knew all too well the price demanded by this war, but each sacrifice sickened him. He was appalled at the lengths Alita had gone to in order to gather her information. Their cause was a noble one that had to survive at all costs, but he was horrified that it had required one of his own to sell her virtue and her self-esteem. Right now, all he could do was offer what meager comfort he could. Reaching out tentatively, he wrapped his arms around Crystal in a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered to her, but knowing that his apology could not undo the terrible damage that had already been done. 

Alita glared daggers at her lover. While his embrace was only one of comfort, she was all too aware of Crystal's enormous crush on the Autobot leader. She wanted to lunge at them and tear her from his arms, but she held herself in check by clenching her fists at her sides. Optimus was upset enough with her, and causing a scene would help no one. If he had wanted to cheat on her, he would have done so already. Besides, she was the one carrying his child, and not that sniveling excuse for an Autobot. She and Crystal had never gotten along well. She was not quite sure why, since all of the females shared a sisterly bound, borne out of millions of years of living in close quarters and depending on each other for their very survival, isolated from male assistance for so long. There was something about Crystal that Alita instinctively despised -- perhaps she saw the other as a potential rival for Prime's affections, or her unofficial assignment as a prostitute made Alita feel simultaneously disgusted and ashamed. Seeing her rival in the arms of her mate was almost too much for her to bear. 

Hot Rod spoke up hesitantly, knowing that the whole situation was probably none of his business, but wishing to resolve it anyway. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a laser. "Hey, guys, let's not fight, okay? I mean, if this is our last night alive, I don't want to spend it this way." He shrank back as Prime gazed at him thoughtfully, certain that he had said the wrong thing. 

"You are quite right, Hot Rod," Prime agreed, studying the young robot. While the lad could be brash and hot-headed, he also had an instinctive understanding of individuals and hidden issues beneath the surface. Where had one so young gotten such a mature perspective? Such questions would have to be put aside. There were more important matters at hand. 

Alita leaned her head against Prime's chest as he embraced her. He was still shaken and upset by the measures she had taken, but he wasn't about to let that mar their last night together. Alita took his hand and placed it on her belly, covering it with hers. There was movement, so faint at first that Prime could barely detect it, then it came again, stronger. The baby was kicking. 

Prime smiled at her tenderly. While he was deeply saddened that he would never get to hold his child in his arms, at least he could have this much. Bearing offspring was more than he had ever imagined could be possible. Alita returned the smile affectionately. Their optics locked, holding a silent conversation. Prime wished he could make love to her one last time, to experience their merging on a physical as well as spiritual level, but that was not to be. However, he was not about to let this night pass without some demonstration of affection. Ignoring all the prying optics around them, he gave in to his desires and kissed Alita passionately in one of his extremely rare public displays of affection. 

Seated in the corner, Crystal turned away from the unbearably romantic sight, choking back a sob. 'Why can't I ever find somebody to love me like that?' she asked herself. 'I know that I'm no good anymore, now that I've been degraded so. Still, I can't help dreaming.' And, by Primus, it hurt so much to see the only male that she had ever had feelings for embracing her commander, who had never given her anything but pain. 

She felt a light touch on her shoulder and turned to see the young robot beside her. He said not a word, but his compassionate gaze spoke volumes. For the first time in so long, she felt that someone truly understood her. Despite her instinctive fear of males, induced by her questionable occupation, she felt that she could trust this one. He took her hands and squeezed them in understanding. She allowed his reassurance to relax her as her optic covers slid shut and she entered recharge mode. After all of the countless years of fear and self-loathing, it was almost a relief to be found out. Tomorrow it would be all over. 

Chapter Eleven 

// I find myself drifting through space aimlessly. I struggle to remember how I got here, but without success. Every part of me hurts. Looking down, I can see why. My armor is battered and scarred, most likely beyond repair. I don't have to consult my internal diagnostics to know the truth. I am dying. 

What has happened to me? How could I have been damaged so badly without a single recollection of what happened? I search my memory banks frantically, but come up with nothing. Why is it so hard to remember? I feel myself weakening, slipping ever closer to the void of eternal nothingness. 

But perhaps the void will remain unfilled, perhaps I will cheat death once again. I realize that I am not drifting as aimlessly as I thought. Something is pulling me through space. 

It is not long before I discover the source. It appears to be a planet, but such a thing cannot be possible, for I know of no such planets with protruding pinchers or a gaping maw in the middle. 

It speaks to me, with a rumble that hints at its incredible age and unfathomable power. "Welcome, Megatron." 

I feel myself being blown backwards by the sheer force of its voice alone. Panicking, preferring to stay with this bizarre planet rather than drift alone, I dig my hands into the surface of one of its pinchers, trying to slow my momentum. I let go and float towards it again. 

"I have summoned you here for a purpose," it continues. 

I am enraged. "Nobody summons Megatron!" 

Its next words hold a measure of amusement. "Then it pleases me to be the first." It reaches out with some kind of force field, enveloping me, almost caressing me. "You belong to me now." 

This is intolerable! Even though I am surely dying, I will not accept such insulting treatment. "I belong to nobody!" I roar with the last of my strength. 

The monstrosity laughs. It knows that I am not strong enough to resist. "That is no longer true." The field around me beings to stir, surrounding me with a bright, cold light. My mind screams in rebellion as I feel it changing me from the inside out on a molecular level. I feel my will dwindle to almost nothing, submerged by this abomination. While I still retain a small measure of autonomic thinking, my will has been bent to serve my new master. I yearn to destroy it and usurp its power, yet I fear that my mind will be rent asunder as well. 

I see it turn and heads towards Cybertron, the planet that has been my goal in the battle all these years. I watch helplessly as it consumes my home, powerless to help. At last it is destroyed from the inside by a pure, white light. I know instinctively that it is from the matrix, and I have a glimpse of the wielder. As my master dies, I feel my sanity slipping away. 

A voice whispers deep within. I listen with a mixture of fear and awe, knowing that it comes not from my own head, yet is not caused by the encroaching madness. The voice is gentle, yet contains an undercurrent of strength and wisdom. "The only way to prevent this horror, my child, is to assure that it never comes to pass. You know what to do. // 

Megatron sat bolt upright in his recharge bed, crying out. He trembled slightly as the last vestiges of his dream are driven from his conscious mind as he readjusted to the waking world. 

"What's happening?" a voice murmured foggily. 

Megatron scowled at the female lying next to him. She had been such an easy conquest; he was quite disappointed. He knew that she was only spending her nights with him in the hopes of advancement in the army, and he respected that. Her drive and dedication were to be admired, but he had already lost interest in pursuing a relationship with her. 

"Leave me," he growled. 

She gaped at him for a moment, then shut her mouth determinedly. He barely watched her departure as she stalked out of the room, the door whooshing closed behind her and automatically locking itself. She was nothing to him, merely a pleasant way to pass the time. For the moment, he couldn't even remember her name. 

His thoughts were occupied by the dream he'd had. It was so realistic, so creepy. He took comfort from the familiar surroundings, using them to banish the uneasy feelings. It was a dream, simply random images called up by his neuroprocessor, nothing more. Then why did he feel so uncertain, as if there was a deeper meaning? 

It was as if he'd had a vision. He'd certainly never seen anything like the monster in his dream, and he had no idea where his subconscious would have picked up such a thing. And the warning at the end -- it rang in his head loud and clear. It was as if the words were still being spoken. 

Bah! Such mystical garbage was for goody-goodies like the Autobots. He was not about to waste precious time on such drivel. The Autobots were going to die, and that was that. They had outlived their usefulness. 

He pushed aside any lingering doubts, and the voice in his head, which was sounding less and less like his own all the time. 

Chapter Twelve 

Luckily, Prime awoke with a stifled gasp instead of a panicked cry. Otherwise he might have disturbed the other Autobots, who were experiencing a few moments of restful recharging before they met their end. Thank Primus for small favors. 

However, he wasn't as quiet as he'd hoped, he realized as those in his cell began to stir. "Wha's wrong?" Alita mumbled, trying to bring her systems online. 

Optimus folded his hands together to keep them steady. "A nightmare," he confessed. "No," he said slowly as it began to come back to him, "it was something more. A vision of sorts. A warning." He barely suppressed a shudder. 

"About what?" Crystal asked. 

Optimus jumped slightly. He had almost forgotten that he wasn't alone with Alita. "I'm not quite sure. It's fading away so rapidly." He frowned, concentrating hard. "I saw a planet of sorts, but it was much more. I'm not sure what it represents, but I got the feeling that it was malevolent. It had a name." He struggled to articulate what he could barely comprehend himself. 

Hot Rod spoke the missing word. "Unicron." 


	5. Chapters 13-15

Chapter Thirteen 

Megatron stomped down the corridor, not caring who he disturbed. Any who confronted him in this state of mind would not live long to regret it. His thoughts were clouded as his mind raced. His path was aimless, or so he thought until he found himself at the door of the prison block. 'Very well,' he thought to himself. 'I'll pay those fools a visit and see how they're spending their last hours alive.' That thought brought a smile to his face, but it was lacking in any real joy. He ignored the nagging feeling in his head and stepped through the doorway. 

He had to confess that he was a bit disappointed in the sight that greeted him. He had hoped to see the Autobots crying, shouting, plotting, despairing, anything but what they were doing now. Sleeping. How pathetic. What a useless way to pass the time. They would be dead in a few hours, so what was the point of recharging? He strongly suspected that the recharge was brought on by sheer exhaustion, after they had worn themselves out with the aforementioned crying and plotting. Also, it was a way to make the time pass faster. While wasting the last hours of life by being unconscious was foolish, it also cut back on hours spent in enervated helplessness, with nothing to do but await death. 

Apparently not all of the Autobots were wasting their time in such a manner. He realized that those in Optimus Prime's cell were fully online and were talking in hushed voices. About what? A possible escape attempt? Such a plan would be foolhardy, but they just might be desperate enough to try. They might feel that they had nothing to lose, and Megatron had to confess that they would be right. 

As he drew closer, he could make out snatches of the conversation. "Where did you get that name from?" Prime demanded sharply, a bit more so than he had intended. But he couldn't help it; he was shook up by Hot Rod's knowledge of the situation. 

Hot Rod looked bewildered. "I have no idea," he answered, sounding a bit lost. "It just -- came to me." 

Prime questioned him further. "What else do you know about this?" 

Hot Rod paused, thinking it over. "Not much. I just have this feeling. You know, like we're all in terrible danger, and not just from the 'Cons. This thing has the power to destroy us all." 

Optimus looked at Hot Rod as if seeing him for the first time. "I see," he murmured slowly. Hot Rod cringed at the words, thinking that his leader was writing him off as a hothead who was just trying to get attention. 

A chill went through Megatron. The topic of conversation was a bit too close to home for comfort. He could easily fix that. "How touching," he said snidely as he approached the cell. "Listening to your last words brings a tear to my eye." His mouth curled into a sneer as he caught sight of Crystal. "I hope the whorebot has made herself comfortable. Enjoy it while you can, bitch." 

Crystal drew herself up defiantly. While she didn't understand Megatron's words, she knew an insult when she heard one. "Do your worst," she hissed. "It can't be much worse than what I've experienced in my nightmares. Every night on every mission I'd torture myself, imagining the worst things that could possibly be done to me. It would be a relief to finally know for sure. In a way, the reality probably will be more tame." 

In spite of himself, Megatron was almost impressed. Very few females, or males for that matter, dared to stand up to him in such a manner. Perhaps it was her impending death that gave her such bravado, but Megatron had always admired her for her strong spirit. She knew her own mind and wasn't afraid to work for what she wanted, although what she had truly been after during their time together, Megatron never would have guessed. It was a shame that she had turned out to be an Autobot spy. She was what he had been looking for in a woman -- not for a serious relationship, certainly, but for an occasional fling. She, like him, had accepted their trysts at face value, instead of getting all sappy on him like some femmes had, or even worse, demanding and expecting something in return other than the pleasure of his company. Yes, he regretted the turn of events, but not enough to spare her. On the contrary, she would suffer all the more. 

"Megatron," Prime spoke urgently. "We face a grave danger. Both Autobot and Decepticon alike are threatened. We must--" 

"Work together to save ourselves?" Megatron broke in. "I know all about the threat of the monster planet, but if you think that will stop me from killing you all--" He stopped short abruptly, realizing that he had let slip far more than he intended. 

Prime gaped at his enemy. "You've had a vision too?" he asked. He couldn't believe it. Megatron was bent only on destruction. What use would a vision be to him? The Decepticons had only been hindered by his Autobots, and now that that obstacle was gone, nothing stood in their way. So what was the purpose of sending Megatron such a warning? In a way, Prime was a bit insulted. He alone had been the recipient of such foreboding premonitions in the past. 

Megatron replied scornfully, "Visions are for Autobot cowards! I had a traumatic nocturnal episode, nothing more. Never fear, you will die in due time." Despite his biting remarks, he was quite shaken. It appeared that the both of them had had similar dreams -- he refused to acknowledge them as premonitions or visions -- which foretold of an approaching danger to Cybertron. He shrugged mentally, trying to banish such disturbing thoughts from his mind. Stranger things had happened. Perhaps his mind would be more at ease once his foe was dead, and the reminder of the creepy dream laid to rest along with him. 

Hot Rod felt a strong urge compelling him to speak, to try to convince Megatron of the seriousness of the situation. The critical nature of what was about to happen overrode all common sense, prompting him to make himself the center of attention of the most powerful Decepticon. "Megatron, you must listen to Prime, if not to me. We are on the brink of eradication! Unicron has been tearing his way through the galaxy, and at long last has learned where Cybertron is located. I know that you are trying to convince yourself that there is no threat, that your premonition is nothing of the sort. Such thinking will only lead to our insured destruction. For the sake of your Decepticons, for the sake of Cybertron itself, we must all work together, or we are doomed!" 

Megatron was taken aback by the words. How could one so young and insignificant have such a grasp of the situation? He seemed to understand the danger perfectly, and not only that, Megatron's own viewpoint as well. 

He was spared from replying as everyone's attention was directed elsewhere. Crystal cried out softly and crumpled to the floor, drained of energy. Megatron stared at her, aghast. It seemed as if this pregnancy thing was catching. 

Chapter Fourteen 

Crystal was escorted back to her cozy cell after her examination. She was immediately surrounded by the occupants once she staggered in, overwhelmed by the recent events. She shoved them away and curled up in the corner. 

"Leave me alone!" she cried. "Haven't you done enough already?" 

Optimus hung his head in shame. Alita, however, would not be so easily put off. "Oh, come off it," she said sharply. "We just want to help. What were the test results?" 

"They didn't tell me," Crystal said morosely. 

Alita didn't know what it was about this femme that brought out the worst in her, but she could barely stop the acid words that rose to her lips. "You're acting like you're the only one who's going to bear child. Well, in case you haven't noticed, you're not the only one in this position." 

That got a reaction, at least. Crystal stood and whirled on her, optics ablaze with rage. "How dare you!" she hissed. "I wouldn't be in this position now if you hadn't sent be out to be a whoring spy! At least you know who the father is. That's more than I can say. There's no doubt in my mind that I'm bearing a Decepticon baby." 

Alita felt most of her anger drain away at those words. "Do you have any idea who the father could be?" she asked. 

Crystal folded her arms and stared at the floor miserably. "It's hard to know, since I've been with a few of them. Megatron has been the most frequent recipient," she said with a touch of sarcasm. "Perhaps he'll let me live if he's the father. I think I'd rather die. I actually didn't mind him that much -- at least he didn't treat me like I was lucky to be in his presence -- but I don't want to carry his child. What am I going to do?" She burst into a fresh bout of tears. 

"You don't have to worry about that," a gentle voice spoke. "It's not Megatron's child." 

Startled, Crystal looked up into the red optics of Thundercracker. "Thunder, I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to the cell door. Catching sight of his prominent Decepticon symbol, she hung her head. "I'm so sorry that it had to work out this way. I never wanted to hurt you." 

"Never mind that," he replied, shaking his head. "We have more important things to think about." 

Staring at his face, which wore a kind and understanding expression, Crystal suddenly knew who had fathered her child. "Oh, Thundy," she breathed, "I'm so glad the baby's yours. You're the only one who ever seemed to genuinely care for me. But now I won't live to make it up to you." She cried out in panic when she saw an intimidating silver figure approach from behind Thundercracker. 

"Unfortunately, you will," Megatron replied sourly. "The Decepticons do not turn their backs on their offspring, even if they are spawned by treacherous Autobots. I would rather let you carry the baby to term and then dispose of you, but Thundercracker has pleaded for your life." He turned to his warrior. "Thundercracker, you may not have the fervor for our cause that many others do, but you have been loyal and hardworking. I will grant your request, but under one condition: I will not have any Autobots moving freely in my base. If she stays she must be guarded at all times. And the child must be raised to become a proper Decepticon." 

Thundercracker nodded in agreement. "Your demands are fair. I must, however, discuss them with Crystal." 

Megatron frowned. "Very well," he growled. "Take her to a secure area. And don't take your optics off her!" 

'That last command shouldn't be a problem,' he realized as the blue Decepticon escorted the new mother from the cell. 'Thundercracker has been with many women before, and I've never seen him look at any of them that way.' Once again he cursed her allegiance. 

"So, what brings you here again, Megatron?" Optimus asked in a conversational manner. Several hours had passed since his last visit, but Prime could not think of any reason for his return. 

"To see how you're spending the last few hours of your miserable life," he growled. 

Something in his enemy's voice made Prime think otherwise. Megatron could just as easily observe him from the monitors. Of course, that took away the element of intimidation and gloating, but there was something else at work here. "You're worried about Unicron," he announced. 

The way Megatron's features twisted confirmed his hunch. "Don't tell me what I'm worried about!" he roared. "The only thing I'm worried about is that you won't suffer enough before you die!" 

"Megatron." The voice was quiet in its monotony, but it worked like a charm. Megatron forced himself to calm down. 

"What is it, Soundwave? Can't you see I'm busy?" 

"It is urgent, I assure you." 

Megatron studied his officer's impassive face, then reluctantly agreed. "Oh, all right." 

Soundwave waited until they were outside the cell block before he spoke. "I have been sensing something unusual." 

"Unusual how?" 

Soundwave folded his arms. "It's just barely at the edge of my conscious mind, but its presence is vast. There is something infinitely ancient out there, and it's getting closer every moment. Its thoughts --" his voice rose slightly in pitch. He paused and continued. "Its thoughts are malevolent. Whatever it is, it's very powerful and intent on destroying Cybertron." 

Megatron opened his mouth to ask, "Are you sure?", and then shut it abruptly. Soundwave never voiced his concerns unless he was absolutely convinced that they were valid. He hated to even give the thought credence, but perhaps they would be needing the Autobots after all. 

He grimaced in the direction of the cell block. "I have other matters to pursue. Please escort our *guest*, Optimus Prime, to the briefing room. It seems that we have much to discuss." 

Chapter Fifteen 

Thundercracker passed Megatron on his way from the prison block, where he had been forced to leave Crystal until the details of her release were decided. 

"What have you decided?" Megatron asked, curiosity creeping into his voice. 

Thundercracker looked worn out. "We really haven't decided very much yet. I think we need a while to let the situation sink in. All we could decide was that we would do what was best for the infant." 

Megatron shrugged. At least it was a start. 

"Where was Soundwave taking Optimus Prime? Is Prime going to be killed before the other wake up?" 

'I wish,' Megatron thought grumpily. "No, I've got a briefing with him soon. Could you give Soundwave a hand until I finish up some business? Old Orion Pax is sneakier than he looks." 

Thundercracker choked. "Orion Pax? Where did you get that name?" 

Megatron laughed. "Yes, it is a rather strange name, isn't it? Optimus Prime's private log has made for magnificent bedtime reading. I've learned that he used to be a dockworker for a warehouse until he was nearly killed by yours truly. Too bad I didn't finish the job!" He continued down the corridor, chuckling to himself. 

Thundercracker stood rooted to the spot. Orion Pax was a name that he hadn't heard for nine million years, and he had thought never to hear it again. He thought he would have been pleased to learn differently, but under these circumstances, he would have preferred that his old friend remained dead. 


	6. Chapters 16-18

Chapter Sixteen 

"YOU!!!" 

Both Prime and Soundwave jumped as Thundercracker stormed into the room. 

"You left me to die! Some friend you are!" 

Optimus looked utterly baffled. "What are you talking about, 'Con?" 

Thundercracker shook with rage. "What's the matter, Orion? Can't recognize your old best friend in this new body? Or just surprised that Dion still lives?" 

"Dion?" Prime whispered. "How can this be?" 

Soundwave slipped out the door to allow Thundercracker a bit of privacy, and to avoid any flying fists. He decided to stand guard outside. 

Thundercracker sneered at him. "You thought I would just fade away and be no problem to you? Well, you've got another thought coming, Autobot scum! Decepticons don't die that easily!" 

Optimus rose from his chair slowly. "I don't understand. Dion used to be my best friend. There's no way he would become a trigger-happy 'Con. What sort of Decepticon trick is this?" 

In spite of the anger-provoking words, Thundercracker managed to calm down a bit. "This is no trick," he insisted. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I fit in with the Decepticons?" 

Optimus shook his head, sinking back down into his seat. "Because I knew Dion. He cared about people. The only thing the Decepticons care about is conquest." 

Thunder was sobered by these words. "Is that what you truly believe? Hasn't your mind been changed one iota by what we've been able to accomplish with Cybertron? Our planet's reconstruction is only the beginning!" 

"I still don't see how you could be Dion. Alpha Trion said that he was beyond repair. We were all devastated. Despite his success with me and Alita, and the fact that he had never met him, I could tell that he felt awful that he could do nothing to save him. We placed his body, still on the gurney, outside in order to make room for the casualties pouring in, those who still might have a chance. Afterward, when things had calmed down a bit, we returned to give him a proper sendoff, but his body had disappeared. We feared that the scavengers from the wastelands had carried him off for spare parts." 

Thunder felt the rest of his anger drain away. "That corroborates with what I've been told. I was discovered by the Decepticons lying outside on a gurney. I gave every appearance of being dead, and even the tricorders showed no sign of life. But Soundwave could sense a spark of life within the dead husk of my body. The 'Cons brought me back to their base, where Soundwave carefully transferred my mind into a new body, built for aerial warfare. I was angered that I'd been turned away for help and had been left to die by the medics, but I had always assumed that my friends had been abandoned as well." 

Once again, Prime stood up. He placed his hand on his old friend's shoulder. "We never would have given up on you if we'd had any hope at all that you had survived. I mourned your loss for years, especially since I was feeling very alone at the start of the war. Now all that can change. You don't belong here, Dion. You deserve to be around people who care about you." 

Thundercracker sighed, gently removing Prime's hand from his shoulder. "You still don't understand, do you? The Decepticons can be every bit as compassionate as your Autobots supposedly are. It's true that I've never had a special love for gunning down innocent creatures, and sometimes I have a hard time believing in the Decepticon credo, but this is where I belong. My ties with Dion and my previous life have been severed, and I'm not about to look back." 

Optimus looked saddened. "I'm not convinced, but I can't force you to leave. It's your decision, and I respect that. Perhaps one day you'll change your mind." 

"I don't think that day will ever come. Farewell, old friend. We are fated to remain on opposing sides." 

"Farewell," Optimus whispered as his former best friend exited, leaving him all alone to ponder in silence. 

Chapter Seventeen 

Megatron gazed out at the night sky. Cybertron had no sun to speak of, but light from distant galaxies and nearby luminous bodies, reflected by Cybertron's twin moons, was enough to make a difference between night and day. 'It's so peaceful,' he thought as he surveyed the fruits of their labor. Cybertron was thriving again, and at their hands alone. For all their posturing, the Autobots had never been able to save their dying world. 

He listened idly to a group of Decepticons on guard duty. They were chatting idly, mostly about the impending execution of their enemies. Megatron smiled at their enthusiasm. He was going to hate to break the news that their celebration was a bit premature. With this unknown threat approaching, the Autobots might come in handy just yet. 

His gaze was drawn skyward once again, this time by a small orange dot in the sky. Megatron was quite sure that he had never seen such a planet over Cybertron before. He gaped as the planet moved closer. How could such a thing be possible? Planets were not supposed to be self-propelling! 

He cried out in horror when he caught sight of the two mandible-like projections on the orange planet, growing ever closer. "No! It's real!" 

Interrupted by the exclamation, the guards jumped to attention. The object in the sky was coming closer all the time. The 'Cons turned to each other, but none could make sense of it. 

Megatron opened a channel throughout the entire base. "Decepticons! We are under attack! Prepare for battle!" 

Chapter Eighteen 

Optimus felt a sinking feeling of dread deep within as the alarms began to sound throughout the base. It was happening. They were being attacked by a mysterious being from outer space, something that was beyond anything they ever faced before. Something that was so menacing that both leaders had been given visions foretelling its arrival. 

He sat in his chair for a moment, wondering if it would be wise to travel unescorted through the halls of the Decepticon base, then pushed his reservations aside at the sound of pounding feet in the corridor. Now was a time to act. 

Soundwave appeared in the doorway, beckoning to him. Optimus jumped up and followed him without hesitation. The two plunged into the mass of warriors racing down the hall toward the armory. Prime saw many Autobots mixed up in the fray, and surmised that they had been released, perhaps by using the remote controls in the control center. 

Many of the Decepticons were already well-armed, but having heard rumors of the sheer size of the enemy, they were eager for more firepower. The Autobots discovered many of their weapons stored there as well, and those that couldn't find their own made do with the ample supply available. 

Prime searched fruitlessly for his weapon. His search was interrupted by a loud grunting. Turning, he saw Rumble and Frenzy approaching, his laser cannon balanced on their shoulders. "Slag, this thing is bigger than Starscream's ego!" Frenzy gasped. Prime plucked it from their grasp before they could keel over. Ravage ran up to him, a familiar silver object in his mouth. He dropped it on the ground, and Prime scooped it up gratefully. He fitted his battle mask over the lower portion of his face, welcoming its stoic comfort. 

"Where did you get these from?" he asked curiously. 

Rumble, who was a little better off than his brother, replied, "Megatron sent us to get them from his quarters. He'd been keeping them as trophies, but he figured that they'd be of use now." 

"How did you get in?" Soundwave inquired. 

Frenzy looked at him. "We got the access code from Megatron, of course." 

Soundwave nodded. If they ever lived to survive this battle, Megatron's first action would be to change the code to his quarters. His suspicions and stringent security measures had helped him survive many assassination attempts. 

The base began to shake violently. Needing no further prompting, they ran outside. They soon identified the source of the shaking -- a giant orange planet hung high above them, using powerful suction to begin its feeding. 

"Primus help us!" Optimus whispered, paralyzed. "How can we possibly fight that?" 

Megatron ignored his adversary's immobility. "Attack!" he roared. He was enraged as he saw the planet attempt to destroy all his hard work. 

The surface of the planet came alive with weaponfire. Unicron simply laughed and shrugged it off. "Foolish insects," he rumbled. "Do you truly think you could destroy one such as myself? Not even your revered Primus could destroy me for good." 

Autobot and Decepticon alike gaped as the planet began to shift its shape. Arms sprouted from its side; legs extended down; and, most horrible of all, a head rose up, crowned by the mandibles. "Behold my true form!" he roared. "I can transform this body, just as your precious god designed you to do. Is this truly his last line of defense? Pathetic." 

"Optimus, snap out of it!" "Prime, what do we do!" "Help us!" "Do something!" The desperate cries from his troops shook him out of his daze. Despite his own fear, his instinct to run, he felt himself raising his weapon. None would survive this onslaught, and the only thing to be done was to fight back, despite the hopelessness of the situation. 

"Autobots, attack!" he ordered in his strongest, most authoritative voice. "We must repel this threat, no matter the cause!" 

The battle raged on, but it was decidedly one-sided. Despite the enormous firepower at their disposal, and the strong defenses installed across the planet, Unicron shrugged it off like an elephant ignoring a pesky fly. And, despite the rallying cries and hot rush of energon, despair soon began to fall. The warriors pressed their lips together determinedly and reloaded, but their responses had become automatic. None of them believed that they had a snowball's chance in hell of surviving. 

Optimus aimed once again and fired, though he knew it was practically useless. They had to keep fighting, not let up for a second. He never saw what hit him. 

Unicron's eyes lit up with a deadly light as destructive beams flew from them, heading towards the surface. "Uunaaahh!" Prime screamed, unable to bite back his cry in time. He couldn't remember ever feeling so much pain at once, not even when Megatron had beaten him in hand-to-hand combat with the combined powers of all the Decepticons. He was blown clear off of his feet and slammed into the side of the base, midsection smoking. 

"Optimus!" Alita screamed, dropping her weapon and racing over to him. She wanted to protect her child, but she also knew that if they didn't win this crucial battle, there would be nothing left, so she had grabbed the nearest weapon and joined the fight. Now it had claimed the one that she cared about most. 

He struggled to sit up, dark fluids flowing freely from his wounds. "Don't struggle," Alita whispered, propping him against the wall. She knew that he would lose more fuel that way, but judging by the fact that a good portion of his midsection no longer existed, he wouldn't last much longer anyway. 

Most of his troops turned towards him in alarm. "No, k -- keep fighting!" he choked. "So much depends on it." Reluctantly, they turned back to the fight, some despairing, others spurred on by raw fury. 

Alita held his head in her hands. He reached up with trembling hands, but she anticipated his desire and caressed the sides of his mask, removing it. He wanted to be himself, with no disguises or pretenses, one last time. She wept freely, the tears splashing down on his exposed face. She wanted to beg him to stay with her, to hold on, but she knew that such demands would only hurt him, for he had no way to grant them. 

Optimus smiled at her sadly. "I wish I could have seen our son. I know he'd be as good-looking as you." 

Alita choked on a sob. "I love you so much!" 

He reached up to caress her cheek. "Sometimes I'm scared by how much I love you. But I've never regretted it, not for a moment." He broke off in a coughing fit, trying to clear his air intakes of the leaking fuel that was beginning to clog them. 

"Please..." Alita leaned closer. He was whispering now. "Please kiss me one last time. I want to die with the taste of your love on my lips." 

Alita tried to control her shuddering caused by her grief. He was always so poetic about his love for her. She leaned over, and both kept their optics activated as their lip units met, pressing together gently, then with growing passion. It was a moment that neither wanted to end. Finally, Alita drew back as she sensed her lover's growing weakness. 

Optimus felt himself beginning to slip away. 'No, not yet!' he thought frantically. 'There is one last thing that must be done.' "H -- Hot Rod. Where is he?" 

Alita looked confused. "I don't know. Why do you want to see him? Never mind, I know that time is short." 

"Here he is," a voice said gruffly. Megatron approached, dragging the young Autobot by the arm. He couldn't hide his shock at Prime's fatal wounds. "Optimus..." he began, finding himself at a loss for words. "You've been a worthy foe. You deserve a more dignifying end." 

"I'm sure you'd rather it was at your hands," Prime choked out, "but I'm glad that I've been able to witness our forces fighting side by side against such a formidable foe. It, *hrrkk*, gives me hope for our race. Farewell, my formidable friend." 

Megatron did not know how to react to that last remark, but he accepted it. At times he had felt very close to the cursed Autobot, simply because they had grown so used to trying to outthink each other and analyze their thought processes and battle tactics. He finally settled for a brief nod. 

Prime's optics dimmed briefly, then surged with a feverish blue light. "Hot Rod," he breathed. 

Hot Rod knelt down by his leader's side. "What can I do for you, Optimus? Anything you ask." He carefully averted his gaze from the grizly wounds. Although Transformers usually didn't lose their fuel over such things, they could feel emotionally sick. 

Optimus managed a small smile. "You might change your mind after you've heard me out." 

Hot Rod tried to shake his head in denial, but he was stopped as Prime gripped the sides of his head, holding him still while his gaze bored into the younger one's optics, as if trying to see through him into the soul inside. It was very creepy, and Hot Rod was alarmed. 

At last, Prime released the boy and sank back against the wall. Once again his optics faded, almost darkening completely, then glowing unhealthily. "I was right. I never would have guessed it." 

"Guessed what?" Hot Rod asked curiously. 

Optimus fought back the growing shadows in his mind. 'Just a few moments!' he pleaded. "You are the chosen one," he whispered. Hot Rod leaned closer to hear. 

It was all becoming so clear to him. Now that his life was finally ending, the clues, the little signs fell into place. The matrix, pulsing in his chest, also told him what must be done. "You have the wisdom, the understanding to stop this threat. Unicron is so much more than a planet. He is a dark god, come to destroy us, his arch-foe's creations. Only the matrix, the essence of Primus himself, can stop him. And only the chosen one can wield it. Your destiny is at hand. It's up to you now." 

Hot Rod couldn't believe his audios. "Wh -- what are you saying? You want me to take the matrix and become the next leader?" His incredulous tone revealed his sentiments. He feared that the loss of fluids had impaired Prime's judgement. 

Optimus nodded slightly. It was becoming so hard to move, to speak. "You know -- deep inside of your soul -- that it is what you were meant to do. Do not deny the calling." 

Megatron grew impatient. "If you refuse the matrix, then you're a fool! Do you know what I would give to gain its power?" Then his dream hadn't been a dream at all. He had already surmised as much, but seeing this slip of a Transformer behind him reinforced it. The lad was really nothing much, but deep inside there was great potential, waiting to be unleashed. He had wondered why this one had seemed so familiar, and now it was blindingly obvious. He was the one in his vision who had stopped the monster. 

"But I don't think I can--" 

"Then don't think!" Megatron snapped. "You were the one who stopped this thing in my vision, and I have a feeling something is trying to tell us what to do to insure that it doesn't survive. If what Prime says is true, then you are the only hope we have now." 

Megatron suddenly found himself knocked off his feet. Another eye beam fried the spot he was standing on a moment ago. "Starscream?!!" he cried in astonishment. 

His lieutenant lay atop him, shielding him. "You must not die, Megatron! Too many are depending on you." 

Megatron stood, towering over Starscream, who shakily got to his feet. "What's the meaning of this? Why did you risk your own life for my own? It's never been a secret that you'd love to see me dead." 

Starscream's gaze was deadly serious. "This is so much bigger than the two of us. I had no choice." 

The two turned back as a gently white light bathed them both. Optimus reached inside his chest compartment and withdrew the hallowed matrix. Megatron gaped at the pureness of the light, and the power that it held. Starscream bowed his head in reverence. 

Almost in spite of himself, Hot Rod reached out and grasped the matrix, caressing the storage crystal. He sighed and dimmed his optics as he felt the white light surge at the contact, calling to him, reminding him of his destiny. He reactivated his vision and stared at the object in his hands, the symbol of leadership and hope, Primus' ultimate gift to his children. And it was his to wield in their defense, for he was the chosen one. The matrix bathed him in energy, changing his structure from the inside out. He felt nothing but a pleasant tingling as his form was made bigger, stronger, more mature. 

Optimus smiled proudly as his young soldier held aloft the object that he had carried for nine million years. He already knew what to do. "Embrace your destiny... Rodimus Prime." With those final words, his optics darkened, and his body went slack as all signs of life departed. Alita eased the body down so it was flat on the ground. She felt arms winding around her waist and turned to see Crystal, who buried her face in Alita's neck as she sobbed in despair for their unborn children. For once, Alita felt a kinship with her in their mutual sorrow, and she returned their embrace, their tears mingling as they expressed their despair. 

Megatron turned from the awesome sight of the Chosen One before him, and caught sight of smoke drifting in lazy tendrils from Starscream's wing. "You're hurt!" he exclaimed. 

Starscream glanced down at his injury indifferently. "It's nothing," he said dismissively. "I still have enough strength to do what must be done." 

"What must be done? What do you mean?" Megatron didn't understand what role Starscream had to play in this bizarre battle. 

Starscream turned to the new Autobot leader. "I am at your service," he said humbly. 

Rodimus nodded gravely. "Your help is appreciated." 

While Megatron looked on, growing ever more confused by the second, Starscream transformed into his jet mode, allowing Rodimus to climb on. As the jet powered up and began to lift into the sky, Megatron had a flash of understanding. "What do you think you're doing? You'll never have enough strength to make it back!" 

Starscream's response was as chilling as it was resigned. "If we don't succeed, I won't need to make it back." 


	7. Chapters 19-21

Chapter Nineteen 

(for those who have the Botcon '97 CD, play "Ground Zero" while reading this) 

Rodimus cringed inside as they grew ever closer to the behemoth in the sky. 'I must be strong! So many are depending on us. If we fail, the entire galaxy will not survive.' 

"You can do it, Rodimus," the jet beneath him said confidently. "You were destined to carry the matrix. You have been designed to carry it and use it, just as Optimus was. But you are the one who must save the galaxy." 

Faith and encouragement from such an unlikely corner bolstered Rodimus' spirits. "Here we go," he muttered as they approached. 

"What is this?" Unicron said, laughing. The laughter died in his throat when he sensed something all too familiar. The object held in the puny robot's hands seemed insignificant, just a gaudy jewel, but something told him it was so much more. There was a force emanating from it, something at once familiar and detested. 

"Primus!!!" he roared. "What sort of trick is this? You think you can defeat me with your pathetic creations? It is impossible! I am Unicron, ravager of galaxies! I will not be stopped!" 

"Don't be so sure," Rodimus said grimly. 

Unicron opened his mouth and spewed out toxic, burning smoke. Rodimus felt the matrix surround him and his transport with a protective force field, allowing them to pass through unscathed into Unicron's body. 

Unicron was stunned. How could something so ludicrous happen to him? He prepared to activate his internal defenses, but was interrupted by a powerful weapon blast. While it barely scorched him, it got his attention at least. He was beginning to feel angry at the latest turn of events, and he wanted something to strike out at. 

He focused on the daring construct that had dared to inflict damage on him. He was quite amused with his findings. "Ah, Megatron," he chuckled. "It is fortunate that you are here. Now I won't have to search for you once I destroy your home." 

Megatron roared in outrage. "I will never serve you, monster! I have seen what I will become, and I will never let such a thing become of me! I'd sooner die by my own hand than stand by your side." He fired the surface-to-air cannon again and again. 

Unicron flinched at the barrage. "It is pointless to resist. I need a servant, one that is strong-willed enough to retain autonymity while bending to my wishes. You will not do as you are, but once I reform you, you will suit my purposes well." 

Megatron pushed the "fire" button again and again, ignoring the sparking and crackling of the weapon. The barrel was white-hot, and he could see the heavy armored shells through the now-transparent metal. "I will never become Galvatron! He is a mockery of all that I am! He is nothing but a toady gone mad, shaming the Decepticon name!" 

Unicron's features twisted in anger. "Nobody defies the will of Unicron! If you will not serve by my side, then you will be reduced to atoms!" 

Megatron braced himself as he saw the monster's eye beams charging. This was it; this was the end. He would prefer to die on his feet than live on his knees. With his disintegration would come the reassurance that he would never become the short-fused abomination that was Galvatron. And, with a little luck, he might have bought some time for the suicide squad to do their thing. 

He stared upward, expectantly, awaiting the deadly blast. It never came. 

Chapter Twenty 

Starscream stood tall, allowing the pure white glow to wash over him as Rodimus held aloft the matrix, preparing to fulfil the ancient prophecy. He was the chosen one, plucked out of the lowest ranks of Autobots, to light their darkest hour and defeat an unstoppable foe. Feeling the power surging in him, he knew that nothing could stop him now. 

Unicron roared in fury as he finally realized what was happening. "How can this be possible? You no longer exist, Primus! I destroyed your body the last time we fought, and the only reason these pathetic, scurrying creatures survived was that you had hidden them so well. They are lower than insects to me, taking millions of years even to defeat themselves. Yet I sense your chokingly pure presence nonetheless." 

"You *will* be defeated," Rodimus said firmly as he grasped the matrix by the hand-holds on each side. "Primus still exists, and he will never die until you yourself are destroyed. Now, Primus, I call upon your divine power. Help me defeat the one who has plagued the universe since its conception." 

He felt his body swell with barely containable power as the shadows were banished from the hollow cavity that was Unicron's body. Rodimus felt a burning, as if all of his circuitry were being electrified by the light, then he pulled mightily on the matrix. "Now, light our darkest hour!" 

The energy surrounded him in a crackling field, rushing out from the matrix in waves. It sought out the dark energy inhabiting the vast metal body and destroyed it, rupturing conduits and fuel lines. 

Unicron screamed as he felt himself being torn apart by the fantastic amount of energy. "No! I have survived too long to let it end this way! Primus! I will not rest until you have been utterly destroyed!" 

He watched with incredulity as his leg blew apart from his body, twisting through space. His optics shattered next, removing one of his most effective weapons. His body had taken on a life of its own, twisting and dancing to a beat all its own. With one last shriek of mingled rage and pain, his head rocketed off his shoulders as his whole body self-destructed. At last, the cranial chamber gave way, and the neuroprocessor was fried to dust. For all intents and purposes, Unicron's corporeal incarnation was dead. 

The explosions were drowned out by the raucous cheering on the planet Cybertron. Weapons fell from hands too blistered and cramped to hold them any longer. Enmities and grudges were, for the moment, forgotten, as Autobot and Decepticon reveled together, some hugging exuberantly, others slapping each other on the back. The final prophecy had come true. This was the day that, for one crucial moment in time, they had worked together for their own survival. Now, for a single frozen moment in time, all were one. 

Chapter Twenty-One 

As the revelry began to die down a bit, Ultra Magnus asked the crucial question. "Where is Hot Rod?" 

While they had had their hands full saving their collective butts, the assembled Transformers had nonetheless witnessed the transfer of leadership. What did this signify? Had the Autobots received a new leader, only to lose him in the space of a heartbeat? And what would the Decepticons do with their second-in-command gone? 

Luckily, those questions would not have to be answered that day. Rodimus and Starscream suddenly appeared in the thick of the crowd, hovering slightly above the ground in a force field bubble. They were lowered gently to the ground, and the field disappeared. 

Starscream looked dazed. "Wh -- what happened? Are we still alive?" 

The mood of the crowd immediately skyrocketed. The cheers commenced once again, and the two were surrounded by those eager to congratulate them and get the whole story. They accepted the accolades somewhat calmly, and Starscream showed amazing modesty at his actions. Rodimus looked down at the matrix in his hands. He opened up his chest cavity and inserted it inside, amongst raucous celebration from the Autobots. 

The fervor slowly died down. Rodimus became aware of a powerful presence, and soon the feeling spread to all those gathered around him. They looked at each other in confusion, then their gaze was drawn upwards. "I just don't believe any of this!" Megatron exclaimed. 

"Primus!" Rodimus spoke reverently, he and Starscream bowing their heads. 

Far above them all, yet still dominating the sky where parts of Unicron still fell like meteors, hovered the ghostly image of their lost god. Primus smiled kindly at them all. Those assembled turned to stare at Rodimus. It was plain to see why he was the chosen one, for their features were strikingly similar. 

Primus spoke gently, yet his voice echoed off of the buildings still standing. "My children," he boomed, "today I am so proud of you. You were designed as a last defense against the return of Unicron, the chaos-bringer and devourer of worlds. He is a fallen god, one that I have fought since creation. Only by standing together and buying the Chosen One the time he needed could you succeed. The consuming need for survival has brought Autobot and Decepticon together like never before. Despite what happens next, you will all carry this moment in your hearts always." 

He turned to glance at Optimus Prime, where Alita was still holding his head. She was staring attentively at Primus, but the tears still rolled down her cheeks. "Do not weep, my child," Primus said comfortingly. "Optimus Prime will live again. His followers need a strong leader, one that they trust. And your child will need his father." A blinding white light, much like that which destroyed Unicron, enveloped the fallen leader. Any in the crowd that had had doubts immediately became true believers as they watched the fatal damage to Prime's midsection restore itself. Not a trace of Unicron's destruction was left. His whole body shone like it was brand new, and the fluids that he had shed no longer stained the ground. 

Prime's optics flickered to life. "Alita," he breathed softly. Then his gaze was drawn skyward. "I don't know how to thank you. Now I can be with Alita when our child is brought into this world." 

Primus nodded at Alita One. "Your child marks the beginning of a new era. You will no longer be able to create ready-made warriors using Vector Sigma. Its new purpose will be to become the hub of a stronger, planet-wide defense system. I'm not exactly sure how Unicron managed to find you after searching for so long, but I suspect that he sensed the shift in the balance of power caused by the Decepticon victory. The children will be a defense against him sensing your whereabouts again if he ever returns." 

Megatron was incredulous. "But we just destroyed him!" 

Primus regarded him. "You destroyed his body, but not his mind. He is able to take on many shapes, and can never be truly destroyed, unless I die with him. We are two sides of the same coin, and one cannot exist without the other." His creations looked dismayed at this news. 

Crystal spoke up hesitantly, intimidated by the god. "H -- how do the children fit into all of this? How can they be a defense against Unicron?" 

"I am pleased that there is another life on the way," Primus told her. "Unicron is able to home in on my distinct life essence. Part of this essence is within you all, and a great concentration remains in the matrix. To insure that Unicron cannot find you, this homing signal must be erased through procreation. All of you have the capability to create a child. Through the generations this distinguishing signal will be muted, although you will never lose the special qualities that make you my creations." 

"Did we always have this ability?" Chromia asked. 

Primus laughed in amusement, nearly knocking the robots off their feet with the impact of the soundwaves. "You have always had the ability to unite, as many of you know quite well." Optimus hid his face in his hands, wishing he could dig himself a hole in the metal planet to hide in. "I wanted you to become used to the process in case I ever had to implement my plan. As I sensed the Decepticons gaining an upper hand, and Unicron's sudden change in course towards this planet, I knew that it was time. The process for procreation is remarkably similar to that of organic beings that I have observed. Any of your questions can be answered by consulting the medical database, which I have just programmed with the necessary information to care for your children and create new ones." 

Primus grew solemn again. "Only one task remains." He reached out once again with a blinding light, this time surrounding Starscream with its glow. "Arise, Guardian, and take your place in this brave new world." As the glow died down, the changes became apparent. While very little had changed about his structure, Starscream's paint job was now a vibrant blue and silver. 

As he opened his mouth, Megatron became aware of several other changes. "Forgive me, my leader," he said humbly. His voice, while still maintaining its high tones, had lost its irritatingly shrill and whining quality. Starscream knelt in front of Megatron, acknowledging his leader's power and authority. "I know that I have challenged you many times in the past, and you could have quite rightly destroyed me without a second thought. I lusted blindly for power without understanding its root cause. I was designed to be a Guardian, to shield the matrix bearer from harm and assist him in times of great peril. Now I know what it is I have been searching for all of my life. My selfish actions have shamed the Decepticon name, and I am no longer worthy to wear its proud badge. If you will give me one last chance, out of the many you have so graciously granted me in the past, I swear to serve you loyally." 

Megatron's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Starscream's vow to turn over a new leaf seemed, for once, genuine. He doubted that his lieutenant was trying to pull something, since Starscream had never been known for his subtlety. Could it be possible that Starscream's incessant lust for power, something that he himself could appreciate but not condone, had been quenched? 

At last Megatron was able to activate his vocal circuitry. "I accept you back into our ranks, and you may remain there as long as you prove yourself." 

Starscream rose up slowly to face his leader. "That is all I ask for, Mighty Megatron." There was not a trace of sarcasm in his words. 

Megatron frowned as something occurred to him. "How can you protect the matrix bearer if he's an Autobot? Our enemies would never let you near him." 

"That's where you're wrong, Megatron," Rodimus said solemnly, approaching and placing his hand on Starscream's shoulder. "This battle -- our own creation -- has always been bigger than our petty civil war. My function as Matrix Bearer and Starscream's as Guardian go past the allegiances of Autobot and Decepticon, uniting us as Cybertronians, as the children of Primus. Despite the ingrained impulse to fight, to never surrender, it is time that we looked past our differences for the good of our planet, and the survival of the universe." 

"Such fine words," Primus said with pride in his voice. "I knew that you would be perfect. You and Starscream already share the knowledge necessary to insure your survival. The arduous task remains of convincing your respective factions of what needs to be done. Autobot and Decepticon must set aside their enmities and work together. What makes each faction special does not have to be lost, for each side has its own merits and gives its followers a sense of identity. Both sides must unite into a stronger whole. I know that it will not be easy, my children, for you have struggled against each other for so long, and it saddened me to see your suffering, but I could not interfere. Now, with this last great battle, united as one, the doorway has been opened for peace. Use this chance well, for it may never come again, and your fate will be sealed." With those prophetic words, Primus slowly faded from the sky and back into the pages of history. 


	8. Chapters 22-25

Chapter Twenty-Two 

So much was happening so fast that it made Optimus Prime's head spin. While he remained the Autobot leader, Rodimus kept the matrix, for it was no longer a symbol of leadership but one of survival, and it was Rodimus' function to carry it. Rodimus and Starscream, who had been given an instinctive mutual understanding, had lead the negotiations that they insisted were necessary for their own survival. Peace was a long way off, to be sure, but a cease-fire seemed close at hand. He was constantly surprised by Megatron. Some days it was spooky how much they agreed upon, and other days it seems that they couldn't even agree on the seating arrangement, and Starscream and Rodimus had to restrain the two before they came to blows. 

Mirage had come to him, also wishing to participate in the peace talks. Optimus had been aghast when he learned the reason why. "You've been helping the Decepticons all these years?" he cried. "Cliffjumper was right! You *are* a traitor!" 

Mirage winced at the words. "Perhaps you are right, in that I do not fully believe in the Autobot cause. I think that the Decepticons have some good points too, and I would help them occasionally when I believed that the Autobots had lost sight of their goals. Please let me help. I understand the way both factions think, and I think that we can reach a compromise. 

Prime nodded reluctantly, regarding his soldier with suspicion. His trust in Mirage, while never absolute, had been badly shaken. Anyone who would help their enemies willingly could not be loyal to the Autobot cause. 

Mirage shook his head sadly as his leader stalked off. Peace could never be within their grasp as long as Optimus refused to accept the Decepticon point of view as legitimate, even though he didn't have to believe in it. He knew that Prime would never trust him again, and he was saddened by it, but his willingness to listen to both sides made him an ideal mediator. 

Improvisational boundaries had been drawn up on the planet, most mirroring the situation during the war. The Decepticons had reluctantly surrendered Iacon to the Autobots, who had to live somewhere, and relocated to the familiar spires of Polyhex. Negotiations were still going on over who got what. It was a sticky issue, since the Decepticons had rebuilt most of Cybertron, but they had used some of the Autobots' resources, as well as manpower, and the Autobots were now assisting in repairing the damage wrought by Unicron. Grapple, Hoist, and the Constructicons were in heaven, comparing designs and schematics, trying to design the most impressive and long-lasting structures yet. With their combined forces, the results had been impressive, to say the least. 

The matter of Crystal and Thundercracker's relationship had been discussed endlessly through the gossip circuit. At last the two of them had found time to sit down and talk about their situation. 

"You know that Megatron has extended the invitation to let us live in the Darkmount fortress," Thundercracker stated. 

"Yes, I know," Crystal said softly. "But I don't want to be treated like a prisoner in my own home." 

Thundercracker nodded sympathetically. "I understand completely, but Megatron will not let you out of his sight. And I have no wish to become an Autobot, despite Optimus Prime's offer. I belong with the Decepticons. They took me in and accepted me, and I owe them my life." 

Crystal nodded thoughtfully. She was prepared to tell him of her decision. "I do not expect you to leave the Decepticons. That is why I have decided to join them." 

"What?!!" Thunder gasped. He was sure that his audios were malfunctioning. 

Crystal's optics flooded with tears as she clutched at his hand for support. "The Autobots have hurt me so much, taken away my identity. I tried to believe in their cause, but I have suffered so much to defend it. I can't bear that kind of suffering again. I am willing to join the Decepticons." 

"But -- but Megatron--" 

"I have already spoken to Megatron about it. We have agreed that I will be placed on probationary status and barred from accessing sensitive information until my loyalty can be proven. My part of the bargain was to insure the safety of our child, and to insist that I am treated with respect, despite my former actions. Any male who so much as leers at me will get a kick to the interface unit." 

Thunder winced slightly at that last remark, but he couldn't help admiring her strength and determination. "I love you so much, Crystal. I'll do anything to make you happy." 

Crystal embraced him, feeling his hand on her belly, where the child grew. "I just know that we can make this work." 

Chapter Twenty-Three 

Optimus Prime raced down the corridor to medbay, hearing the tortured screams of his mate. The four months of her pregnancy had done wonders for her libido. She had been responsive before, but some chemical involved must have done something, for she had become insatiable, constantly dragging him away from his desk to their new quarters. And, since Rodimus had gained a lot of respect and held so much authority, he had taken over for his leader without question. Though Prime still hated the knowing look on his face, and the amused smirk did not help matters. 'Just wait 'till you have babies!' he would fume. 

Right now, that was exactly what Alita was doing. Prime dashed into medbay, hurrying over to her side. He was appalled at the sight of her gripping the sides of the bed in agony. He reached out for her hand, wincing as she squeezed it in a vicelike grip, but he did not give any outward sign of his pain. It was nothing compared to hers. 

Alita's huge, distended stomach was literally ripping apart. It was splitting down the middle, and while the circuitry had been slightly deadened when the seam had formed in the middle, sensation had not been totally lost. Her lower body rose off the bed as another stab of pain struck. Her neck arched as she let out a shriek. 

"Hold on, Alita!" Optimus said urgently. "It's almost over." He felt profound guilt at seeing her this way, for he had played a part in creating her pain. 

Ratchet and First Aid were bent over her, wiping away the birthing fluid that leaked out of the cavity and waiting for the baby to appear. "There's a hand!" Ratchet cried in amazement. 

The hand forced its way through the opening, clenching in the air. "Come on, little fella!" First Aid urged. The hand was soon followed by an arm, and then a shoulder. Ratchet gently took hold of the arm and tugged, while First Aid held the sides of the opening out of the way. Slowly the child was removed from its housing. Ratchet held it aloft in the air, still covered with the nourishing placental fluid. 

"Oh!" Alita cried, slumping back against the bed as the agony subsided. She looked worn out, utterly exhausted, yet content. She watched with interest as Ratchet held the baby and First Aid gently wiped him off. Then he was brought over to her waiting arms. 

"Hello, there," Alita cooed at the bundle that was deposited into her arms. 

Optimus felt his emotions overwhelm him. "He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" he choked. Alita smiled up at him, and he leaned over for a one-armed hug. 

Megatron stood inside the doorway, shaking his head. This whole pregnancy thing had him utterly mystified. He hoped he'd never have a nagging woman and an obnoxious rugrat. Still, he couldn't deny the twinge of jealousy he felt as Optimus Prime took the newborn into his arms. 

Optimus marveled at the tiny bundle. Everything was so small, yet perfectly formed. The baby gazed up at him and smiled. "I think I'll name him Star Saber," he said thoughtfully. 

"Star Saber?" Alita laughed. "I don't know where you got that from, but I kind of like it." They smiled at each other, a united, happy family. 

Chapter Twenty-Four 

A large group of Autobots, primarily females, were gathered at the gates of Iacon to say goodbye. Crystal smiled at them all, surprised that so many had come to see her off. Although most of her days spent with them had been filled with pain and confusion, most of them had been kind, friendly, and supportive. She knew that she would miss them very much. 

"Good luck," Firestar whispered, squeezing her hand. 

"We'll miss you," Moonracer added, wiping away a tear. 

"You'll always have a home here with us," Chromia assured her. 

Crystal was a bit overwhelmed. "Thanks, you guys. It's good to know that someone cares about me." 

Alita looked extremely uncomfortable as she approached, with Star Saber in her arms. She still wore her large belly, which covered a normal flat stomach being generated by her automatic repair systems. The opening in her front had been sealed shut, but the protrusion would not be removed for about a week. She stared at the ground, not knowing what to say. 

Crystal placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, amazed at how things had changed between them. "I understand," she said softly. "In some bizarre way, I'll miss you too." 

The tattered remains of her composure crumbled at those words, and Alita let out a choked sob as tears began to flow down her face. Optimus put an arm around her as she buried her face in his side. "I can't ever apologize enough for how you've been treated," he said regretfully. "You are always welcome back here anytime, even to visit, but I know that this is not the place for you. There are too many bad memories." 

Crystal grasped his hand as he pumped it solemnly in the Earth tradition. She still looked up to him and respected him, but her crush on him was gone. She knew now that he was not perfect, nor could he save her from her life, which was up to her to control. 

The high whine of jet engines echoed through the air. Crystal broke away from her friends as Thundercracker descended and transformed. "Ready, my love?" he asked. 

She smiled, feeling as if she could burst with happiness. "Ready, my love!" she said confidently. She felt the baby shift position. It was ready to come into this world any day now. 

She laughed with abandon as Thundercracker scooped her up in his arms, ever careful of the large bulge protruding from her midsection, and took off into the air, heading for home. 

Chapter Twenty-Five 

Optimus laughed out loud. It was now his turn to drag Alita off to their quarters. She had had her large stomach removed yesterday. It was supposed to have fallen off after a week, but it had not detached completely, so Hook had used a combination laser cutter/blowtorch to finish the job. Prime had been amazed -- there was not a single mark on his beloved, and she had suffered little pain. Though he was a braggart, Hook's skills were something to admire. And luckily, the ladies had been more than happy to babysit, although there were a few titters from those who knew why their parents were going to be occupied. 

"What are you doing?" Alita squealed as he yanked her inside, the automatic door sliding closed behind them. "I have things to do!" 

"Now you know what it feels like to be interrupted," Optimus said teasingly. "Besides, where's that girl you promised me?" 

"I never promised you a girl!" Alita laughed as Prime began to remove her outer armor. "If you think I'm going to go through that torture again, you've got a second thought coming!" 

"You're not going to make me carry it myself, are you?" Prime teased. 

"That's not such a bad idea -- oh! What are you doing?" 

Prime's only response was a low chuckle. 

"By Primus, you're voracious!" 

The playful laughter echoed throughout the room. Passerby smiled knowingly, understanding what was going on inside. They were pleased that their leader was in such a good mood. It also seemed that he was bent on insuring the survival of the species alone, and they knew that there was going to be another infant on the way. 

Finis 

Yes! It's done!!!!! Hooray! 

(places steaming fingers under cold running water) 


End file.
